


Corre, está detrás de ti

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Humor (a veces), Hurt/Comfort, KakaGai implícito en algunos capítulos, M/M, Multiple AU, Multiple Endings, ObiRin implícito en algunos capítulos, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Gai se lo tomó tan en serio como todo lo demás.Historias cortas/ficlets/drabbles/mini fic de Obito x Gai
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 22
Kudos: 22





	1. Que esta amistad nunca termine

**Author's Note:**

> Lugar para venir a tirar mis ideas de esta shipp.  
> Algunos de los capítulos no son estrictamente románticos, pero sí son alrededor de una situación entre ellos dos.  
> Sin duda alguna, la mayoría son una locura o una tontería.  
> (Ya llegó el circo, traigan las sillas)

Todavía era un poco extraño para Kakashi pensar en la forma en la que las cosas terminaron _así._

Los había visto discutir antes, pelear, ignorarse, y luego simplemente olvidarse el uno del otro sin pestañear.

Las cosas se habían salido de control cuando Obito decidió que era buena idea enfrentar a Gai. Él había saltado delante de su camino y lo retó a un duelo, y luego de que Gai accediera simplemente se unió a esa estupidez.

Ambos se habían enfrentado entonces, pelearon delante de ellos, y luego siguieron peleando y peleando hasta que realmente ya no lo hicieron más.

Era interesante como habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Gai no había dejado de llamarlo "rival" y de vez en cuando todavía lo perseguía para algunos duelos, sin embargo, parecía haber encontrado otra persona a la que aferrarse y molestar durante la mayoría del tiempo.

Obito también cedió lo suficiente hacia Gai. Se desaparecía constantemente y faltaba a los entrenamientos con Minato solo para perseguir a Gai y ser arrastrado a sus propios métodos de entrenamiento y extraños retos que Gai de vez en cuando inventaba para variar.

Rin se había reído de Kakashi cuando lo encontró espiándolos en el campo de entrenamiento un día. Ellos jugueteaban, reían, de vez en cuando se lo tomaban muy en serio pero entonces Obito decía una tontería y Gai lo seguía sin pensar.

Kakashi había negado a las palabras de Rin cuando ella le dijo que estaba celoso. Rodó los ojos y gruñó, porque la simple idea era lo suficientemente ridícula por sí misma y antes de que Rin pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa Kakashi los dejó en paz. 

Era mejor de esa manera, pensó entonces, mientras simplemente dejaba que Obito se llevara la atención y las energías de Gai y él se libraba de los dos cabezas huecas porque no lo afectaba... al menos no más allá de lo visual.

Obito se presentó un día con esa cosa al reunirse con su equipo. El feo traje verde que Gai le había dado brillaba en su cuerpo, encajaba de alguna manera y Kakashi casi quiso vomitar por la impresión.

— ¿De verdad vas a llevar eso? — señaló Kakashi y lo apuntó.

— ¡Claro! Gai dijo que se veía genial — Obito sonrió y luego se giró para mostrar el símbolo Uchiha que él mismo había pegado sobre el borde de la espalda. Horrible y espantoso, si pudiera opinar.

Rin lo felicitó por eso, una acción que Kakashi consideraba sinsentido a menos que felicitaras a las personas por lastimarte las retinas. Pero entonces se trataba de alguien que ahora padecía un extraño discípulo de Gai.

Los dejó hacer lo que quisieran de todas maneras. No era como que Obito lo ayudara demasiado en las misiones de todos modos y cuando se aparecían aquellas dos incomodas manchas verdes delante de sus ojos no podía hacer más que correr al sentido contrario y escapar.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró al desastre, a las vistas de Gai en su ventana y a la manera en la que Gai corría por la aldea con Obito como una carga extra en su espalda.

Ellos iban y venían, reían, se divertían, y Kakashi comenzaba a preguntarse porque habían tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que ellos eran tal para cual.

Entonces debió haber sido obvio cuando Kakashi los encontró tomados de las manos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Pensó en sorprenderlos y asustarlos como las gallinas que eran, e incluso pensó que ellos estaban tramando alguna clase de juego extraño en el que se rompían los dedos o algo por el estilo porque no lo había imaginado en absoluto.

Sus intenciones se desmoronaron cuando Kakashi leyó la escena y se quedó quieto detrás de un árbol para no ser detectado.

Gai habló alto, él temblaba incluso cuando había crecido tanto y entre los tres era el único que parecía un hombre real. Se acercó a Obito lentamente, acarició su mejilla y luego susurró cosas que Kakashi estaba agradecido de no poder escuchar.

La situación era demasiado parecida a una escena que había leído en los libros de Jiraiya. Él se confiesa, ella llora y luego se besan y hacen el amor a mitad del bosque.

Excepto que ese no era un bosque solitario en absoluto y ambos eran hombres.

Kakashi sacudió la cabeza y se recargó en el tronco, sus ojos buscaron una salida inmediata pero Obito se había acercado demasiado al árbol en el que estaba y ahora huir ya no era una posibilidad, no al menos que quisiera ser descubierto por ellos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó la voz grave de Gai en contraste con la voz todavía fina de Obito, casi sonaba demasiado como una chica todavía y pensar en si _realmente_ se pondrían a hacer el amor en ese momento lo hizo sentir raro e incómodo, al mismo tiempo, la duda de quién ocuparía cual rol lo hizo fruncir en mórbido asco y repugnante curiosidad.

— He pensado en esto y creo que... — Kakashi lamenta estar tan cerca y quiere cubrirse los oídos, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo parece extrañamente atraído y se inclina para escuchar.

— Yo... bueno... yo... — Kakashi rueda los ojos ante sus palabras, había esperado un poco más de iniciativa por parte de Obito, quizá al menos que no pareciera como una niña a la que están a punto de violar... a menos que Gai realmente lo fuera a violar, ¿no?

Kakashi se asoma por el borde del árbol para mirar. No es como que realmente piense que Gai podría abusar de Obito de todos modos, pero, es mejor asegurarse de que estén bien... _por supuesto_.

Él se queda entre las hojas, prefiere pensar que solo es precaución y no vulgar curiosidad pero de todos modos ignora sus pensamientos y ve hacia ellos.

Gai aprisiona a Obito contra el tronco del árbol y toca su barbilla para levantar su rostro. Se miran atentamente y Kakashi piensa que esa escena es demasiado aburrida y cliché, ¡ambos son ninjas! Debería intentar besarlo a mitad del combate o algo parecido porque, bueno, ¿quién se deja llevar por las escenas tontas y románticas que todos conocen?

Obito ladea el rostro, parece querer luchar pero entonces solo se agita un poco y se deja acorralar. Nuevamente Kakashi rueda los ojos y piensa que no debió haber dejado a Obito ver esa última y tonta película romántica, su escena necesitaba un poco más de acción.

— Hemos sido amigos durante un tiempo y he estado pensando que... — oh, ahí viene la pausa dramática.

Gai ladea el rostro por unos momentos esperando que sus palabras tengan un efecto y Obito tiembla como gelatina. Es casi demasiado patético y predecible y Kakashi siente el impulso de intervenir porque, ¿por qué rayos tardan tanto? ¡Era momento de hacer algo!

— Creo que me gustas — Kakashi suspira ante esa línea, ¿era todo lo que tenía por dar? _¡No lo digas, hazlo!_ quiere gritarle a Gai pero solo suspira y muerde sus propios labios.

— Pero, yo no... tú... — Obito siempre ha sido demasiado lento y Kakashi quiere golpearlo con una _piedra_ por eso. ¿A quién quiere engañar a esas alturas, de todos modos?

— Escucha — la voz de Gai se vuelve alta y firme, y a Kakashi le parece el momento perfecto para que comience a besarlo y le rasgue la ropa... o quizá no porque, ¿cuántos años tienen? ¿Trece? De todos modos, Kakashi se retuerce con la boca abierta —. Sé que hay algo entre nosotros, lo he sentido, así que por favor, yo...

— También me gustas — ¡ahí! Finalmente Obito dice algo y Kakashi lo apremia internamente, porque no es como que fuera a felicitarlo después.

— ¿De verdad? — los ojos de Gai se abren grandes y brillan como canicas, y Kakashi piensa que esa pregunta está de más. _Sí, de verdad, ¡ahora tómalo!_

Kakashi se acomoda y se pregunta qué va a pasar, si Jiraiya ha tenido razón todo este tiempo y la ropa es tan fácil de quitar como suele decirlo (y todavía parece demasiado ansioso por saber quién dominará) entonces podría mirar de cerca una valiosa escena.

— Sí, quizá nosotros podríamos, ya sabes... salir — Obito endereza la espalda y de pronto parece mucho más alto que antes, ¿es ahora cuando invierte los papeles y golpea a Gai contra el árbol?

— Sí, yo estaba pensando lo mismo, aunque... — Gai se rasca la cabeza y se aparta un poco, y Kakashi casi quiere golpearlo, ¿se iba a echar hacia atrás luego de llegar hasta ahí? — ¿No crees que suena demasiado rápido? — ¿Rápido? ¿No era él quien se estaba proponiendo hace un minuto?

— ¿Lo crees? — Obito pestañea y parece confundido, luego, extrañamente triste — ¿Qué debería decir entonces?

— No sé — Gai arrastra las palabras y luego da algunos pasos antes de volver a Obito y empujarlo una vez más contra el árbol — Tal vez deberías poner un poco más de resistencia... ¿qué te parece?

Gai acerca su rostro, muy cerca, pero Obito sonríe y asiente ante sus palabras y Kakashi se pregunta si Gai es alguna especie de fetichista pervertido, porque, ¿cuál sería la razón de querer que Obito se resista cuando ya aceptó salir con él?

— No digas esas cosas, me avergüenza — Obito se presiona contra el árbol y gira el rostro para evitar los labios de Gai.

— Vamos, te gustará... — _¡Oh! Eso definitivamente está mejor,_ piensa Kakashi, aunque parece haber perdido el hilo real de la conversación.

— Espera, eso suena como si fueras a hacérmelo aquí mismo — Kakashi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante esas palabras y mira a Obito con impresión.

— ¿Y no iba a hacerlo? — Gai pestañea y Kakashi ahoga un grito, ¿es que Gai iba a hacerlo de verdad?

— ¿Ibas a hacerlo de verdad? — Obito niega y lo apunta — ¡Claro que no! — _Sí, Gai, claro que no,_ Kakashi concuerda pero entonces, bueno, ¿por qué no?

— ¿Por qué no? — Gai repite su pregunta y Kakashi siente su corazón saltar de emoción. _¿A quién le importa, Gai? Deberían hacerlo._

Kakashi pestañea, no sabe de qué lado está ahora pero piensa por unos momentos que es más divertido mirar que leer, y él quiere saber.

— Bueno, porque somos muy jóvenes y... — el rostro de Obito se sonroja y sus ojos bailan un momento en vergüenza — Porque no lo he hecho antes.

— ¡Y eso está bien si ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes! ¿No? Será incómodo las primeras veces y tal vez haya sangre pero... — ¡¿Sangre?! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Gai?! — Bueno, también será un poco doloroso, ¡pero es un punto importante por dónde empezar!

— ¡Estás loco, no voy a hacerlo! — Obito se aparta pero no puede retroceder más allá del árbol y queda atrapado entre los brazos de Gai — ¡Además...!

— ¡Traje condones! — Gai guiña un ojo y luego baja la cabeza para besarlo pero Obito lo empuja.

— ¡Suficiente, Gai! — las mejillas de Obito están rojas y Kakashi no puede creer lo valiente que es y lo imbécil que Gai puede ser pero, bueno, trajo condones, ¿él iba dispuesto a _tomarlo_ para empezar? Sí que Gai era un pervertido después de todo.

— Bueno, ¿podemos continuar? — Obito niega y comienza a alejarse en protestas, siendo seguido por Gai.

Kakashi gruñe en descontento y quiere seguirlos pero, esta es su oportunidad para escapar y de todos modos, no iba a quedarse a ver como sus dos amigos perdían la virginidad, ¿verdad...?

Sacudiendo la cabeza Kakashi se arrastra de espaldas y se marcha apresuradamente.

Detrás de él, Gai todavía persigue a Obito por el campo de entrenamiento.

— Obito, ¿por qué no?

— Eso es muy tonto, Gai, ¿cómo voy a decirle eso a Rin? Ella es una dama.

— Lo sé, es solo que en las novelas de Kakashi...

— ¿Estabas basando nuestra práctica en la _pornografía_ de Kakashi? ¡Gai, esto es serio! Debo encontrar una manera para confesarme a Rin... ¡que no incluya condones!

— Bien, bien, intentémoslo de nuevo — Gai se detiene en seco y Obito se gira para mirar.

— Bien, pero esta vez, tú serás Rin — Obito apunta y Gai asiente.

Y de esa manera ambos comienzan a practicar otra vez.

Lejos, muy lejos, Kakashi sigue sin aliento mientras le cuenta a Rin lo que acababa de observar.

— Awww, que tiernos — Rin dice emocionada — ¡Eran tan obvios! — agrega, y no puede parar de reír y suspirar.


	2. Inolvidable

Obito agradece haber dejado atrás a Deidara cuando mira más allá de la mesa del bar.

Hay una sonrisa debajo de su máscara cuando lo mira y lo reconoce. El corte de tazón y el vestuario verde siguen siendo iguales. Extravagante y extraño. Una sonrisa brillante y exagerada que de alguna manera parece resaltar demasiado en el lugar.

Es una coincidencia demasiado afortunada e inesperada. Han pasado años desde la última vez que Obito vio a Gai. Quizá desde los exámenes chunin, o un poco después, Obito lo había ignorado y lo había hecho a un lado así que no lo sabía con certeza.

Había escuchado algunas cosas desde entonces, lo fuerte que se había vuelto, la reputación de bestia y el hecho de que se había vuelto un valioso elemento para la aldea en conjunto con Kakashi del sharingan. Eternos rivales, eso era lo que solía cantar Gai.

Gai era malo en la mayoría de cosas. Olvidadizo, torpe, un niño pequeño en un cuerpo grande que apenas sabía entender algo además de golpear. Un completo idiota.

Obito lo mira ahora, sin embargo, y parece que Gai todavía puede ser aquel niño estúpido y confiado que podría retar para otra oportunidad contra cualquiera, pero de alguna manera Obito sabe que no.

Gai no es el mismo chico que solía ser, tampoco lo es el propio Obito. Nadie lo es. Ni Kakashi, ni tampoco el resto de su equipo porque ahora parecen inevitablemente muertos. Y eso no puede ser.

Con el rostro cubierto a medias por su máscara Obito levanta la vista.

Gai está sentado en una mesa, solo, hay una cerveza en su mano y el destello del vidrio parece reflejar en su sonrisa y en el arco de oz de su cabello negro.

Obito lo mira por un momento desde la barra. No podía subestimarlo, era consciente de ello, el propio Itachi le había hablado alguna vez de la técnica prohibida de Gai que guardaba bajo la manga. _No te confíes_ , le había dicho a Kisame y Obito había escuchado un poco, sin demasiada importancia.

Pero Obito lo considera un poco ahora. Gai es un enemigo y un peligro en potencia. No importaba si el plan de Madara parecía demasiado perfecto todavía había demasiadas cosas por hacer y Gai era una de las tantas rocas en el centro.

Sus ojos volvieron a subir para mirarlo abiertamente. ¿Qué hacía Gai en ese lugar de todos modos? Era un bar viejo y asqueroso, vulgar, todo mundo iba ahí en busca de sexo fácil y licor repugnante que podría igualarse a la asquerosidad sólida del veneno.

A Obito no le importaba ciertamente, ¿cuál sería el punto más allá de una curiosidad torpe sobre sus intenciones? Lo tenía adelante de él, con la guardia baja y el pequeño toque rosado en sus mejillas que indicaba que había bebido lo suficiente esa noche como para lucir mareado y un poco desconcertado.

Tenía que matarlo. No sonaba difícil, solo un pequeño movimiento mientras estaba distraído y podría eliminar a lo que podría convertirse en una enorme molestia mientras todavía era una blanda y confiada piedra.

Obito mira a un lado, sobre las mesas. No están realmente lejos de Konoha y sabe que un escándalo no es lo adecuado en el lugar, no al menos que tuviera que matar a todos los demás presentes y también ocultar de alguna manera ese asesinato en masa, lo que podría ser una molestia.

Se recarga un momento sobre la barra antes de formular algo. El vaso se siente frío en contra de sus dedos y Obito acaricia distraídamente el cristal antes de beber el contenido en un movimiento brusco.

El entorno se vuelve borroso cuando deja el vaso de nuevo en la barra con un suave golpe y Obito intenta pestañear en contra de la sensación.

También está borracho y la mente se le nubla unos segundos, nadando hacia ningún lugar.

Es el rechinido de la madera hundiéndose a su lado lo que lo despierta. El alcohol todavía arde en su lengua y el aire se aprieta en su garganta cuando Obito gira y mira a Gai.

La mano de Obito se mueve por instinto hacia atrás buscando sus armas que lleva ocultas en su cinturón, apenas preguntándose si Gai ha descubierto algo.

Pero Gai lo observa con una sonrisa, larga y boba, y él está mirando a Obito con una extraña y floja curiosidad.

— Lo siento, no quise asustarte — Gai silba muy cerca, en voz baja, y su tono casi parece demasiado perdido y arrastrado entre el bullicio del lugar — ¿Eres un ninja?

Obito se atraganta un poco y duda, por un momento pretende usar la voz de Tobi y bromear, pero el cosquilleo en sus costillas y sus dedos entumidos no lo hacen pensar con claridad y decide que no está lo suficientemente centrado para actuar demasiado.

— No, no lo soy — Obito habla y su propia voz resonando adentro de su máscara lo aturde un momento — Pero no está de más ser precavido, ¿no?

Gai suelta una risa sincera ante eso y asiente. Parece igual de suave y liviano que entonces, un poco ciego ante las verdades y un poco necio a desconfiar de los demás.

— Es verdad, no puedes confiar en todos ahora, supongo — Gai se encoge y mueve una mano con torpeza, lo hace preguntarse si sería capaz de lanzar un golpe real.

— Tú eres un ninja, ¿verdad? — Gai sonríe y asiente mientras levanta las cejas, todavía lleva el vaso de alcohol en una mano y por la forma en la que lo mira parece que está ahí buscando _algo_.

— Un ninja de la aldea de la hoja — sisea y se balancea al frente, sobre la barra, la coquetería salpicando de forma libre y obvia desde su sonrisa.

— La hoja, ya veo. Pero estás un poco lejos, ¿no? — no hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y Obito casi quiere reírse del hecho de que Gai _realmente_ frecuenta esos lugares para tener sexo con desconocidos. Es casi demasiado patético, incluso para tratarse de él.

— En realidad estaba regresando de una misión y pasé para ver si encontraba algo interesante — la mano de Gai se mueve sobre la barra y roza la suya, y a través de los guantes Obito siente su calor.

— ¿Y encontraste algo interesante? — Obito traga sobre sus palabras, y no sabe si ha sido el alcohol pero casi percibió sobre sí mismo un toque extraño de interés.

— Eso depende — Gai guiña un ojo y levanta la mirada hacia el mesero, haciéndole una señal — ¿Está bien si te invito algo, o has tenido demasiado por esta noche? — la sonrisa de Gai es juguetona y es claramente un reto.

— Está bien, puedo seguir bebiendo — corresponde la sonrisa incluso debajo de la máscara, y de alguna manera espera que Gai sepa que está detrás.

El mesero rellena sus vasos y deja una botella de licor barato. Todo en ese lugar parece serlo y Obito se voltea ligeramente para sorber todo el líquido hasta que su garganta raspa y lucha contra la necesidad de toser.

Será más difícil matarlo si está ebrio, pero también será más fácil si Gai lo está y en compensación a eso tiene que seguir bebiendo. De pronto Obito piensa en eso, en la facilidad que le está dando Gai ahora al acercarse a él. Si lo convence de salir de ahí también podría alejarlo lo suficiente para acabar con él sin levantar sospechas ni llamar la atención. Un poco de mentiras convenientes. Seguir el juego y luego simplemente atinar a matar.

Es un poco extraño el pensamiento y se arrastra en su cabeza dando algunas vueltas antes de detenerse. Pensar en seducir a Gai de todas las personas es un chiste en su cabeza pero entonces es una buena oportunidad. Una mentira por otra, si es posible. Y Gai era de la clase de hombre tonto que saldría con cualquiera por esa puerta así que, solo tenía que aprovechar.

— ¿Eres un espía? — la pregunta de Gai suena sobre su oído y Obito se gira. Su aliento es pesado y húmedo, huele al vómito asqueroso de ese alcohol pero Obito lo respira profundo y parpadea sobre su rostro.

— No en realidad — Obito odia la falsa cortesía de su voz, es casi demasiado molesto y las palabras ácidas cuelgan en su lengua, tan podridas como su bebida.

— ¿Qué hay entonces debajo de la máscara? ¿Qué ocultas? — Gai se aproxima a él, su mano de nuevo sondeando cerca de la muñeca de Obito y él piensa que tiene que quedarse donde está, pero cuando sus dedos lo rozan se sorprende al entender que en realidad no le incomoda.

— No quieres ver lo que hay debajo — una risa cínica suena y luego Obito se acerca para susurrar — Soy muy feo.

Gai suelta otra risa larga y profunda y Obito mira su pecho inflarse, las marcas de sus pectorales y la línea de su venas sobre su cuello. Con los años, ese traje se había vuelto aterradoramente revelador. Y quizá sea la sensación perdida del alcohol pero le parece llamativo, interesante, atractivo en el sentido en el que en realidad nunca lo fue.

Obito aparta la mirada y pestañea cuando siente el calor en su rostro y la burbuja hirviente hinchando su estómago. El hilo tenso de su deseo, lo hace creer que el alcohol tenía veneno pero sus ojos vuelven a la garganta de Gai y a sus brazos anchos y de forma abstracta entiende parte de una nauseabunda verdad.

— No puedes saberlo, tal vez quiero verlo... — Gai vuelve de nuevo a su lugar y puede ver sus brazos colgando a sus lados con intención de acercarse más.

— ¿Por qué te interesas en mí? — Obito tantea y gira a Gai, de pronto demasiado cerca — ¿Qué cosa pudo llamarte la atención de un tipo como yo? No puedes ver nada — traga debajo de su máscara y el zumbido de su corazón taladrar sus oídos. Él quiere convencerse de que la coquetería en su pregunta fue parte de la actuación.

— Me gusta el misterio — la sonrisa de Gai es breve y parece sincero, ahora su mano está sobre el brazo de Obito, acariciándolo lentamente— Además, pareces mucho más interesante que los demás.

— Te decepcionarías si miras — Obito no se da cuenta de que está susurrando hasta que se tiene que acercar demasiado, su voz ahogada todavía parece fantasmal y extraña cuando suelta esas palabras

— Pruébame — los dedos de Gai se enganchan a su brazo y parece inquietantemente fuerte, luce como si tuviera la capacidad de romper todavía algunas partes de su cuerpo en dos.

— No aquí — sus palabras suenan más a un suspiro y al mover los ojos todo de pronto da demasiadas vueltas y Obito no está seguro de que solo se trate del alcohol.

Gai toma sus palabras como una luz verde y paga la cuenta de inmediato antes de sostener a Obito del hombro e indicarle una salida por la parte de atrás.

Obito sabe que hay detrás. El sucio hotel barato que parece hacer juego con el bar. Lo había visto antes de entrar al bar, había mirado a las prostitutas en el callejón y luego a los ebrios arrastrándose constantemente por las puertas. Ahora Obito se sentía parte de alguno de los dos. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuál.

Gai pidió una habitación y lo arrastró hacia arriba. Un cuarto de hotel no es un buen lugar para morir pero de todos modos quizá combine con lo que era Gai.

Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas, Obito sabe que es el momento perfecto, que ahora debe activar su sharingan y lanzar algo sobre Gai para matarlo, excepto que no lo está matando en absoluto y sus manos están acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello.

— ¿Te la quitarás ahora? — Gai dice sin aliento y Obito parece perdido entre toda la extraña bruma antes de jadear en contra de la puerta y suspirar.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas hacerlo? — Gai engancha sus manos en el borde de la máscara y Obito se aferra a la parte de enfrente del traje de Gai con fuerza, como si fuera a caer.

La máscara se desliza fuera de su cabeza y Obito pestañea en contra de la luz.

Sus ojos miran a Gai atentamente, él sabe que no puede reconocerlo y también que después no lo recordará, pero de todos modos espera una mueca o un gesto, algo diferente a la expectación dulce y emocionada que Gai le estaba dando, en realidad.

— ¿Todavía quieres hacerlo? — la voz de Obito suena alta y libre, y siente el choque de su propia respiración en la mejilla de Gai.

— Diablos, sí — las manos de Gai suben por su cuello y acuna su rostro, y parece sincero cuando sus ojos lo miran con el flojo rescoldo de una especie retorcida de anhelo y burdo y espontáneo amor.

Los dedos de Gai son cálidos en contra de su piel, fuertes y grandes, y cuando Gai sostiene su mejilla marcada Obito se restriega como un gato contra su palma, porque nunca habla sido tocado con tanta ternura por alguien, jamás.

Gai ni siquiera mira ahí, él sigue fijo en sus ojos que Obito ha silenciado al desactivar el sharingan. Parece distraído y embelesado, y de pronto él también lo parece con Gai pero probablemente solo sea el alcohol.

Sus ojos se cierran cuando Gai lo besa. Es un beso demasiado suave para tratarse de dos ebrios, pero Gai es un buen besador y pronto Obito parece demasiado ahogado y totalmente perdido de su objetivo.

Su rostro se mueve por su cuello, ambos besan las partes que pueden besar antes de que Gai lo lleve a la mullida cama.

 _Voy a matarte_ , Obito quiere decir, pero no lo hace. Apenas sostiene ese pensamiento lo desecha y parece olvidarse adrede de la identidad del hombre con el que está.

Él quiere hacerlo, se da cuenta. Él quiere llevar todo eso hasta el final, quiere acostarse con Gai y quiere sentir todo lo que pueda sentir. Sin embargo, todavía es consciente de que no puede desnudarse frente a él, que la mitad de su cuerpo está hecho de una masa extraña y que todavía conserva algunos puntos del accidente que lo dañó.

— ¿Te importa que rol tomar? — Obito pregunta sobre Gai, y este parece dudar un poco antes de negar — Bien, entonces date la vuelta.

[...]

Todo sucede y termina rápidamente.

Obito se endereza lentamente, respira, sus manos todavía sostienen las caderas de Gai y mira sobre el espacio de sus pestañas la espalda ancha e inclinada hacia el frente, delante de él.

El rostro se Gai está doblado y aplastando contra las almohadas, hay rastros de saliva sobre el fondo blanco, la mancha de tinta negra de su cabello, un tono alrededor que resulta inquietantemente gris.

Obito podía sentir la sensación inundando su estómago, una náusea agria que predecía su temor y el arrepentimiento, el desgaste de las ganas y el tronido ácido del extinto alcohol.

Gai hace un ruido y se mueve debajo de él, buscado aire, jadeando todavía, y le parece que su cuerpo está hecho de puntas de vidrio porque de pronto parece lastimarlo, como si pudiera doler.

Sus manos suben, intentan atrapar a Obito nuevamente como hasta entonces, conformándose con acariciar la piel a través de la ropa porque Obito solo tiene la bragueta bajada y no ha expuesto nada más allá de su rostro. Ni siquiera sus manos. Él no siente la piel contra la piel.

— Bueno, eso es todo — lentamente Obito se sale de él y su cuerpo arde cuando se aleja de Gai. Todo arde, justo en el mismo tono en el que ardió el interior de Rin.

Gai lo mira cuando se levanta, y sus ojos son una súplica. El alcohol parece ahora una farsa que se ha ido hacia algún lugar. O no existió.

— Si quieres, podríamos... — sus ojos se han vuelto grandes y vivos, brillan, y Obito puede ver en su cuerpo la fuerza, una fuerza oculta que sintió cuando lo poseyó.

 _Mátalo, mátalo_ , le dice su mente y se imagina que su tono se vuelve real y puede matar.

Pero Gai está a su lado en un segundo y de nuevo sus dedos tocan su cicatriz, le hace creer que sigue siendo una herida abierta y es tan duro como un día lo fue la piedra. Todo él parecía un recordatorio doloroso.

— Me voy — Obito levanta su máscara del piso, todavía hay una voz en el fondo de su cabeza cuestionándose lo que pasó.

El ir y el venir, el calor, el nudo en el pecho, la imposibilidad de matarlo cuando entró al cuarto y la imposibilidad de matarlo ahora. Igual de real.

Pero Gai le sonríe y su sonrisa se quiebra como el cristal de una imagen. Y Gai no es real como no lo es nada de eso. Porque ese mundo es falso, porque lo que acababa de ocurrir también era parte de la falsedad.

— Espera — Gai se detiene delante de la puerta, desnudo y expuesto, y sería tan fácil poder atravesarlo pero, ¿qué caso tenía? Un día podría reconstruir todo el mundo de todas maneras, ¿no?

Obito quiso pensar que se trataba de eso, que lo dejaba vivo de la misma manera como lo hizo con Kakashi porque no importaba nada sobre eso ahora.

Sí, por eso y no por el repentino sentimiento de calidez y confort. Por eso y no por la manera en la que Gai lo había tocado o lo había mirado.

— Lo siento, no puedo quedarme — Obito pasa de largo a la puerta, sus dedos tocando la madera se sienten como si tocara el borde puntiagudo de un vidrio. Pequeñas agujas picando su piel.

— Al menos dime tu nombre — la voz de Gai se vuelve acuosa, inexistente e ingrávida, y Obito ríe sobre sus palabras.

— ¿Para qué? Si lo vas a olvidar — y antes de que pueda ver la reacción de Gai, Obito ha salido por la puerta.

Afuera, la luz ha comenzado a correr por las calles y Obito sabe que falló la misión por esta noche.

Pero siempre habría una próxima vez. Y luego un nuevo mundo.

Por ahora, se conformaba con contemplar el amanecer.


	3. Igual a un cuento de hadas

Si Obito tuviera que imaginar una historia romántica, definitivamente no sería una como esa.

O al menos no una que hubiera comenzado a la mitad de una fila de comida rápida donde apenas podía caminar. 

Quizá Obito hubiera pensado que su historia de amor tendría que ser algo definitivamente romántico y dulce, un encuentro totalmente brillante y lleno de pétalos de flores en un sitio paradisíaco donde estuviera al fondo el ruido ondeante del mar.

Entonces, cuando Kakashi lo abandonó y se llevó su billetera para molestarlo, Obito estaba pensando en todo menos en un cuento mágico lleno de unicornios saltarines y amor.

No lo llamaría destino, sino más bien una coincidencia tonta y vergonzosa.

No se suponía que era así como había imaginado el encuentro con el amor de su vida, no empujando a una señora en la fila del restaurante mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la cajera.

Sus manos se rozaron cuando Obito alcanzó la barra, un roce que no fue romántico ni electrizante en absoluto. Sus palmas chocaron violentamente y la mano de Gai se sentía mojada con un _no sé qué._

En los cuentos de hadas eso hubiera sido perfecto. Habrían cruzado sus manos mientras ambos intentaban alcanzar una rosa blanca, o alguno de los dos hubiera sostenido al otro al caer.

Al menos no había sido tan malo como rozarse las manos en un balde lleno de lombrices, pero tampoco parecía exactamente romántica la idea de tocar la mano de alguien entre los sobres de condimentos para una hamburguesa normal.

Obito apartó la mano rápidamente de Gai y se disculpó apresuradamente. La mujer a su lado lo empujó porque él se estaba _colando_ en la fila y Obito tuvo que poner toda su fuerza en su agarre para no chocar con Gai.

No había soledad en absoluto, no se miraron y hubo chispas y electricidad. Obito estaba avergonzado y simplemente quería cancelar su compra y perseguir a Kakashi para ahorcarlo hasta saciarse, porque esta era una de esas bromas crueles que comúnmente hacía para molestarlo.

Cuando la mujer dejó de clavarle el codo en las costillas Obito se giró a Gai. Era un hombre alto y musculoso, intimidante, tal vez alcanzaba los dos metros pero quizá eso hubiera sido una exageración.

De todos modos, Obito sintió la necesidad de disculparse y levantó su boleto cifrado hacia él como si significara algo. Lo último que necesitaba era ser golpeado por un tipo como él a mitad de la fila sin dinero y sin teléfono, por lo que intento sonreír de forma amable.

En su historia romántica, Obito había soñado con que el hombre ideal le daría un halago dulce, que las palabras dulces sabrían a fruta y fluirían como un río, y que detrás de ellos la luz del sol brillaría en un toque dramático a su alrededor. 

Pero el aliento de Gai olía a frituras picantes y le ardió en los ojos. Él lo miró atentamente con un toque divertido, casi demasiado cercano a la burla, y debajo de las lámparas de luz fría en realidad no había nada que resaltar.

— ¿Pasa algo, amigo? — la voz de Gai era gruesa y contundente, no un tono dulce y encantador, no un _acento_ extranjero, ni siquiera era elegante, lo hizo pensar si era alguna especie de delincuente pero parecía demasiado animado como para creerlo.

— Lo siento, no pretendo meterme en su lugar, solo quiero cancelar mi compra — Obito levantó el boleto de nuevo y mostró los números. De nuevo no significaban nada para Gai, pero de todos modos él los miró.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una emergencia? — el rostro de Gai se torció en auténtica preocupación y lo miró.

— No, es solo que…. — Obito suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente. La fila seguía avanzando y faltaban un par de personas después de Gai para llegar — Mira, mi amigo es un imbécil y tomó mi cartera para molestarme, ¡y luego se fue! — señaló a la puerta donde obviamente ya no estaba Kakashi, y se volvió a repetir que lo golpearía más tarde.

— ¿Ah? ¿Hizo eso y tú lo llamas _amigo_? — Gai se rió de él abiertamente y avanzó otro paso en la línea, mirando sobre su hombro a la entrada principal.

— Sí, él suele disfrutar verme en problemas pero, supongo que es un buen chico — una risa incómoda se asomó de sus labios, en ese momento _realmente_ ansiaba golpear a Kakashi en la cara — Bueno, entonces… ¿me dejarás pasar?

Obito puso el gesto más amable que hubiera podido hacer, casi el ruego de un niño en una expresión de cachorro que ya no le quedaba con su edad pero de todos modos lo intentó.

— Se me ocurre algo mejor — Gai tomó su boleto fuera de sus manos y luego se giró para la caja, y Obito ni siquiera notó que ya era su turno para pasar.

Se quedó muy quieto detrás de Gai cuando pasó al mostrador y esperaba que pudiera cancelar la compra para finalmente poderse ir y patear a Kakashi, además de recuperar su cartera y su teléfono porque no tenía un modo de volver a casa y lo hizo pensar si había tenido piedad y solo estaba afuera esperándolo. Pero Obito sabía que no.

Suspiró rendido cuando imaginó a Kakashi en la calle con su dinero. Seguramente se gastaría lo que llevaba en alguna revista o en comida cara de un restaurante, y luego su galería del teléfono estaría llena de fotos sinsentido, _selfies_ de Kakashi y fotos borrosas de perros que encontraba en la calle.

Cuando Gai se giró hacia él, Obito esperaba que le dijera que lo había resuelto, que estaba bien y que se fuera, o quizá incluso no esperaba nada en realidad.

En cambio, Gai estrelló una charola contra su pecho con su orden y le sonrió.

— Ven, debes tener hambre, ¿no? — las mejillas de Obito ardieron en vergüenza y pena.

¡No le pidió que pagara! Él no estaba tratando de hacer que lo invitara y lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo y recuperar sus cosas, nada más.

Pero no podía rechazar al hombre ahora, ¿no? Había pagado sus cosas y de todos modos Obito tenía hambre, además sabía que Kakashi estaría ahora muy lejos y no lo encontraría hasta que fuera muy tarde, o quizá incluso él se aparecería en su ventana mañana o le enviaría sus cosas con Rin.

Extendió las manos totalmente avergonzado hacia las cosas. Se sentía totalmente humillado, tonto, solo quería desaparecer en ese momento o salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Su estómago no estaba de acuerdo y se sintió emocionado por comer de un momento a otro. Había pasado todo el día en la universidad y a pesar de ser después de las tres de la tarde esa sería su primera comida.

— Gracias — murmuró hacia Gai y él le sonrió de forma agradable y cálida, muy amplia.

Un día Obito soñó con que su príncipe azul le regalaría una rosa, una hamburguesa con queso y papas era algo demasiado lejano a lo que esperaba, pero pensaba que no estaba tan mal.

Se movieron a la mesa más cercana disponible. No podía ahora solo darse la vuelta y apartar al tipo luego de su amabilidad, ¿verdad…?

Gai se sentó en un extremo y Obito en el otro. Él esperaba que comieran en silencio, rápidamente, y luego dar las gracias para poder salir.

En la historia perfecta de amor que Obito había imaginado, el hombre ideal debía vestir bien, tener modales elegantes y guardar la compostura en todo momento.

Y no fue hasta que estuvieron en la mesa que notó el atuendo de Gai. Un uniforme deportivo verde y zapatillas deportivas anaranjadas y brillantes. No era exactamente discreto ni elegante, ni siquiera combinaba y él _realmente_ resaltaba.

Obito también notó su corte de cabello recto, como de preescolar. Contrastaba contra lo varonil que se veía su rostro, pero parecía tan sedoso y brillante que al final _quizá_ no estaba tan mal.

Gai comenzó a comer con las manos en movimientos que rozaban la agresividad, tomando todo a puños y bañándolo en picantes mientras comenzaba a hablar y escupir todo a la mitad.

Obito había sentido una extraña revoltura en el estómago con eso. En los cuentos románticos las dos partes se enamoran de inmediato, parecen perfectos el uno para el otro y luego simplemente se van de la mano en camino a la felicidad.

Pero en ese momento Obito pensaba que al único lugar que iría ahora mismo sería al baño, e iría a vomitar.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó después de que se comió casi media hamburguesa de un mordisco y finalmente pudo tragar.

— Obito — su voz fue patética y suave, pero intentó controlar el temblor — ¿Y tú?

— ¡Maito Gai! — gritó y extendió un pulgar al frente, lleno de cátsup y salsa, y su voz fue lo suficientemente alta para llamar la atención de las personas de la mesa de atrás.

Obito se hubiera sentido avergonzado si no hubiera sido tan gracioso. El tipo no estaba fingiendo, parecía auténtico y energético, y su voz se alzó de nuevo para comenzar a hablar.

No te imaginas que lo primero que hablas con el amor de tu vida sea sobre la virtud de estar vivo y del espíritu ardiente y juvenil. Generalmente las personas hablaban de sus pasatiempos y cosas banales y suaves, pero Gai se tiró de lleno a una historia loca llena de entusiasmo y aventuras.

Halagó a sus compañeros de la academia, dijo lo geniales que eran todos los del club deportivo y también de lo mucho que estaba orgulloso de los genios de su generación. Parecía un loco adicto al deporte si lo miraba superficialmente, pero él parecía más bien demasiado entregado a la vida, era un adicto a la pasión y al positivismo, amaba al mundo, a todos, a sí mismo.

No había arrogancia en sus palabras ni tampoco vanidad. Solo puños de verdad exótica, nada de alabanzas sinsentido, nada más que espíritu.

Gai le preguntó a Obito sobre muchas cosas que la gente no preguntaba a menudo. No fue la conversación lineal de las metas y el típico absurdo de “¿En dónde te miras en cinco años? ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos? ¿Vives con tus padres?”

Gai le preguntó sobre cosas aleatorias, “¿a qué lado miras primero al cruzar? ¿Qué dedo de tu mano te gusta más? ¿De qué color dirías que es el número siete? ¿A qué crees que huele la superficie de la luna? ¿A qué crees que sepa la electricidad?” Ni siquiera había respuestas correctas a sus preguntas, no eran preguntas capciosas ni tampoco una broma. Era, para él, una conversación normal.

Quizá fue esa ligereza lo que lo hizo reírse tanto, lo que lo hizo escuchar las olas al fondo, lo que hizo que las lámparas de luz blanca y fría se parecieran a un atardecer y que su hamburguesa de doble queso tomara la forma de una hermosa rosa.

Obito se olvidó de todo por un largo rato, solo habló con soltura, se rió, y luego también hizo toda clase de preguntas.

Cuando se paró delante de la puerta del restaurante recordó que no llevaba su cartera, ni tampoco el celular.

— Oh, será un lago viaje, tendré que caminar a casa — Obito se encogió de hombros y luego miró con pena a Gai.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Gai señaló el estacionamiento y luego Obito lo siguió.

Por supuesto, no había un caballo blanco esperando. Pero la moto de Gai estaba bien.

Lo abrazó todo el camino hasta la entrada de su departamento, y el viento se sintió como la brisa del mar, excepto que lo despeinó.

En la entrada de su puerta, Gai escribió su número sobre el brazo de Obito con una pluma de tinta negra.

Antes de que pudiera irse, él lo besó.

Cuando Gai se marchó, Obito pensó que a veces las historias de amor no eran perfectas ni exclusivamente románticas. Las auténticas historias de amor podían empezar en cualquier lugar, de cualquier manera, sin flores ni campanas, sin atardeceres en la playa ni príncipes o trajes de gala.

A veces ni siquiera tenían sentido y sabían a hamburguesas con papas y refresco de naranja.


	4. Rostros de piedra - parte 1

Obito está pensando sobre las cosas que tiene por hacer. Los documentos se amontonan sobre el escritorio y de alguna manera todos parecen demasiado importantes como para intentar priorizar.

Es un problema frecuente en él, llegando tarde a todos lados y perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Todavía le resulta un poco incómodo ver su rostro tallado en la montaña de los Hokages, con la constante sensación de sentirse inmerecedor. Y cuando levanta la vista casi parece perdido entre si se trata de un amanecer o un atardecer. Es difícil entender algo entre todas las vueltas de su mejilla derecha.

De todos modos, Obito no tiene tiempo para esto, de entre todas las cosas. Ya tiene suficiente con que sean las cuatro y no las doce como creía, y también con la idea de que ha hecho una línea extraña en el lugar donde se suponía que tenía que poner una firma.

Él baja el lapicero lentamente cuando Gai se detiene delante de su escritorio. Está sonriendo, por supuesto, y Obito quiere ignorar el hecho de que parece ser más grande y más musculoso que la última vez. Todavía es difícil creer que fue aquel pequeño niño en el que nadie creía, no muy diferente a él en ese entonces y no muy diferentes ahora tampoco, en realidad.

Obito se aclara la garganta para tratar de concentrarse y le devuelve la sonrisa a Gai de buena manera.

Es difícil mirar su rostro cuando el traje de Gai parece húmedo y _demasiado_ pegado por todos lados. La vida ha sido _bastante_ buena con él y Obito casi puede sentir los nervios y la ansiedad golpeando su estómago.

— He traído mi reporte de misión — Gai dice jadeando, porque no hay manera en la que Gai hubiera llegado ahí de otro modo que no fuera corriendo y aprovechando el viaje para entrenar.

— Sí, gracias — Obito se aclara de nuevo la garganta y extiende la mano para recibir el documento, rogando que Gai no vea el temblor en sus dedos.

Gai deslumbra con su sonrisa, es la misma sonrisa que la de aquel niño delgado y pequeño que un día lo golpeó en los exámenes chunin, pero de alguna manera se ve diferente. Fresca y real. Y dirigida a Obito de todas las personas.

— Se ve bien — Gai dice y Obito pestañea como un tonto ante esas palabras, preguntándose si se perdió en la conversación.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Tu rostro — lanza y su sonrisa se hace más ancha al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Obito se agita furiosamente antes de que Gai pueda señalar — En la montaña Hokage, quiero decir.

Con la cara sonrojada Obito se acomoda en su lugar y se reprende internamente por pensar mal, porque, por supuesto, no es como que Gai _esté_ coqueteando con él, ¿verdad?

— Ah, gracias — dice conversacionalmente, como si realmente pudiera evitar la expresión aturdida y el color _obvio_ en sus mejillas — No es como lo imaginaba cuando era niño, pero... — Obito se rasca la nuca y se detiene en seco. Es un gesto que todavía conserva de su niñez, esa vergüenza extraña y la manía de subir sus manos a su frente para bajar las gafas, excepto que ahora no tiene gafas y solo se topa con el vuelo de su cabello.

— ¡Creo que se ve justo como yo lo imaginé! — Gai infla el pecho, todo él, y Obito se sorprende porque Gai realmente puede verse _aún_ más grande de lo que ya es.

— ¿En serio? — Obito silba y gira una vez más sobre su hombro para mirar su propio rostro y no importa como lo piense, es imposible que alguien haya pensado que se vería exactamente _así_ — Ya sabes, yo creí que para entonces tendría mi cara completa y...

— Expresa perfectamente tu valor y tu esfuerzo, Obito, ¡luces fantástico! — Gai sonríe y lo mira con franqueza y sinceridad.

Obito tiene que apartar la mirada porque los ojos de Gai de pronto parecen _demasiado_. Él ni siquiera parece mirar esas cicatrices en su rostro, no lo ha hecho ni una sola vez, y lo hace entender que cuando mira aquel rostro en la piedra tampoco lo ve.

Pero no es exactamente sorprendente, Gai ha sido siempre de esa manera. Libre de paradigmas y miedo, la clase de persona que no tiene complejos y que es incapaz de juzgar a alguien por tonterías como esa.

Él ha sido agradable con Obito desde que comenzó a recordarlo, luego del accidente de la piedra y de que Obito despertara en el hospital como un héroe que salvó a su compañero de equipo. Gai fue entonces con flores a su habitación por haber salvado a su "eterno rival" y en la puerta giró y le sonrió.

Todo fue mejor desde ese día entre ambos. Gai había encontrado una especie de motivación rara en él, e incluso cuando se volvió mucho más fuerte, todavía tenía tiempo para saludarlo y perseguirlo de vez en cuánto. Se habían hecho compañeros y con el tiempo amigos cercanos.

De todos modos, Obito estaba agradecido siempre por la amabilidad de Gai, por esas sonrisas que lo hacían sentir cálido e ingrávido, incluso cuando generalmente se sentía casi incapacitado para respirar cuando Gai estaba volando alrededor.

— Gracias, Gai — Obito dice en un suspiro y vuelve los ojos a Gai.

Y de pronto parece que cualquier otra cosa desaparece también de Gai porque solo puede ver lo fuerte y valiente que es, lo mucho que se ha esforzado y las cosas grandiosas que ha hecho por la aldea. Lo ha ayudado mucho ahora que fue nombrado Hokage, a decir verdad.

— Tú también te ves genial — las palabras se escapan de su boca antes de que pueda detenerlas y Obito siente el flujo ruidoso de su sangre y el golpe de su corazón — ¡Quiero decir, yo...!

— ¡Gracias! — Gai se ríe con frescura y mira una vez más afuera — Excepto que yo no estoy en una piedra — guiña un ojo a Obito y lo hace pensar que en realidad Gai se vería _mucho_ mejor que él allá afuera.

— Sí, lo sé, yo solo... — no importa cuánto tiempo pase, Obito todavía parece el pequeño niño que tiende a tartamudear — Gracias, Gai.

— ¡No agradezcas! — Gai se encoge de hombros en un gesto suave y libre, como si sus brazos no pesaran absolutamente nada incluso cuando Obito cree que parecen cálidos y grandes — Lo que sea por el Hokage — agrega con una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acomoda la mochila para finalmente partir.

Obito asiente a Gai y sonríe. Es hora de continuar trabajando y es hora de que Gai regrese a casa porque es realmente _tarde_ y no puede seguir deteniéndolo ahí, excepto que Obito se ha movido por si solo y ahora está de pie.

— Gai, espera... — las palabras salen, sabe que no está pensando correctamente y que no debería hacer eso pero no puede evitarlo — En ese caso, ¿qué tal una cena?

Gai frunce suavemente en duda y mira a Obito, quien apenas puede entender nada más allá de la vibración de su corazón.

— ¡Sería grandioso! — dice Gai y sonríe, y esa sonrisa se parece demasiado a la luz de la mañana y Obito agradece por ella, porque finalmente parece encontrarla.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial! — Obito suspira y mira ansiosamente al reloj — ¿Qué te parece a las ocho en...?

— ¡Vendré por ti! — Gai interrumpe y le muestra un pulgar — No quiero esperar dos horas, así que pasaré a tu oficina, ¿sí?

— B-bien... — apenas asiente, avergonzado y ahora totalmente emocionado.

Gai asiente fuertemente y le regala una sonrisa más antes de despedirse y marcharse por la puerta.

Detrás de él, la estatua de pronto ya no parecía tan fea.

Era linda, si Gai creía que lo era.


	5. Rostros de piedra – parte 2

Hay una imagen que Obito siempre recuerda cuando mira los rostros de piedra. Él lo vivió hace tiempo, mientras estaba detenido en el borde de su jardín luego de haber estado en el hospital.

Rin había ido de visita a su casa, se asomó por la ventana y cuando entró ella llevó muchas cosas para preparar la cena y cortó las verduras en su mesa.

Recientemente había salvado a Kakashi de morir aplastado por una piedra, apenas había tenido tiempo de tomar su lugar y Obito había terminado regalándole su ojo, y luego únicamente había quedado la oscuridad y el sentimiento de haber muerto, como si hubiera sido un extraño sueño.

Despertó muchos meses después. Él estaba vivo, había sido rescatado de entre los escombros y todavía tenía un ojo con él. 

Cuando Rin llegó aquel día y cocinó para él, Obito le había dicho que se volvería Hokage mientras ella sonreía.

Todavía puede sentir el vacío de la noche en la que Rin murió una semana después. Él contempló la cocina vacía y miró por la ventana esperando a que ella apareciera. Nunca volvió.

Recuerda haberse recostado temprano y haber cerrado los ojos mientras esperaba que despertara en otro mundo. Que a la mañana siguiente le dijeran que Rin estaba viva, que esperaba por él, que estaba al final de su jardín con una bolsa grande de verduras.

Luego simplemente lo entendió. Rin murió. Y él no había podido hacer nada por ella. Estaba muerta.

Parpadeó en contra de la oscuridad como si aún estuviera enterrado en la cueva, escuchó el ruido de la arena entrando a sus oídos, el hueco de su cabeza donde tendría que estar su ojo, penumbra y frialdad.

Podía sentir la humedad del suelo en su cabello, porque la mitad debió ser sangre, los dedos aplastados y reducidos a una forma sin bordes y sin movimientos. No dolía, no sentía nada, en realidad.

Obito pensó que estaría bien morir entonces, morir como quizá debió morir bajo las piedras. No había mucha diferencia.

Al abrir los ojos una semana después, abrumado y mareado, se encontró con el calor de un pecho firme contra su cuerpo, acariciándolo, calentándolo, tenía algo que cortaba en su garganta que se sentía como fuego, y él entendió de forma confusa que se trataba de agua. 

Los cortes de conciencia fueron confusos. Escuchaba el golpe de los pasos, sintió el agua en su cuerpo y en su cabeza, y luego durmió. A veces escuchaba una voz entre el sonido de la madera y el grifo. Una voz áspera y gruesa, a veces muy alta, en todo momento le hablaba.

Obito lo reconoció tres días después, cuando recuperó totalmente la conciencia y estuvo lúcido. Se encontró mirando el techo de su habitación y no el blanco insípido del hospital, como imaginó.

No había enfermeras ni doctores a su alrededor, solo la silueta de un niño acostado a su lado, enroscado en una montaña de sábanas como la cama revuelta de un perro.

Gai había estado cuidado de Obito todo ese tiempo, él había entrado por su puerta luego de no obtener respuesta. La había derribado, y había sido necio incluso cuando Kakashi le dijo que lo dejara en paz, que Obito necesitaba tiempo para superar la muerte de Rin y descansar.

Pero Gai no había podido quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él todavía decía esa cosa sobre que Obito había salvado a su rival, que era un héroe, que un día sería Hokage y que era un ejemplo digno para seguir.

Lo había encontrado medio muerto en el piso, deshidratado e inconsciente. No tuvo tiempo de llamar a Minato, si dejaba a Obito un momento más, no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar.

Gai hizo lo que pudo en ese tiempo. Al segundo día fue por Kakashi y más comida pero él solo rodó los ojos de nuevo y dijo que lo dejara en paz. _“Estás exagerando. Ya se le pasará”._

Al final, Gai terminó por llevar a Obito al hospital cuando estuvo lo suficientemente consciente y vivo. Kakashi había ido a verlo esa misma tarde, estaba avergonzado y preocupado, pero no se disculpó con Gai.

Cuando amaneció de nuevo luego de una noche completa en la camilla del hospital, al lado de su cama estaban esas flores blancas, y la sonrisa de Gai.

Obito mira ahora esas mismas flores delante de su cara, largas entre sus dedos apretados sobre el papel brillante.

Se había sentido valiente unas horas atrás cuando le dijo a Gai que fueran a cenar, pero ahora apenas puede sentir el suelo bajo sus pies, como si la mitad de su cuerpo estuviera todavía desaparecido, escondido entre las grietas del piso. 

Sus piernas temblorosas parecen estar hechas de gelatina cuando avanza hacia la mesa. Gai se sienta en una silla, al frente de Obito, y desliza su mano para indicarle que tome su lugar.

Él ha estado haciendo esa clase de cosas desde que Obito recuerda. Sonreír de esa manera, ser endemoniadamente amable, soltar ideas a medias y luego girar la mirada a otro lugar.

Obito recuerda algo sobre el momento en el que lo desenterraban. El cielo nublado detrás, púrpura, y el ruido de la lluvia picando la cueva. Gai y su equipo estaban ahí. Genma casi tragó su _senbon_ cuando ellos quitaron las piedras. Ebisu gritó por ayuda, y luego solo recuerda haber mirado el rostro sorprendido y aterrado de Gai, su voz quebrada cuando soltó algunas palabras. Y después todo fue oscuridad.

Pero recuerda la cara de Gai, el temor auténtico en su rostro ante la idea de perderlo. No se parece nada a la mirada que le da ahora, a las facciones calmadas, a la forma en la que lo mira fijamente a los ojos sin parpadear.

Todavía piensa que Gai es el único que se ha comportado de esa manera suave y gentil. Sin lástima, ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hospital, ni siquiera cuando Rin murió y él lo salvó, ni siquiera después de que se volvió Hokage y una mujer detrás de ellos susurró “no deberían poner su cicatriz”.

Está casi seguro de que Gai es de ese modo con todas las personas, pero no puede evitar esa sensación, no puede evitar agradecerle en silencio mientras todavía mira por la ventana de su oficina y parece repetirse que su rostro está mal. Que quizá no debería estar.

Es el sentimiento confuso cuando ve su cara tallada en la piedra. Las manos de Rin sobre las suyas, livianas. Y luego el recuerdo de las manos de Gai, firmes y duras, sosteniendo su cara.

Le había dicho a ella que sería Hokage, pensaba en eso cuando veía su rostro en la montaña. Luego, irremediablemente pensaba en Gai.

Quería ser firme al respecto, quería tomar su puesto y olvidarse de todo mientras pretendía ignorar las miradas y los recuerdos. Pero Obito siempre había sido un puñado de inseguridad.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Gai está recargado suavemente en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre la madera y sus pequeños ojos brillan, mirándolo.

— No lo sé — Obito suspira, sabe que no puede ocultarle muchas cosas ahora, han sido cercanos los últimos años y en el último par de meses se han vuelto _aún_ más apegados.

Gai había insistido en eso, incluso cuando Obito dijo que no.

Cuando fue nombrado como Hokage hubo una pequeña disputa entre los clanes y algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con que un Uchiha tomara el lugar.

Toda una flotilla de ANBU lo había resguardado, pero Gai no podía confiar en ellos, no después de Danzo. Él se había colocado al lado de Obito los primeros meses, apenas a diez centímetros, sin parpadear.

Kakashi se rió de ambos y luego fue cuestión de tiempo para que convenciera a Gai de dejarlo, justo después de que Kakashi le entregara una lista detallada de los miembros que los respaldarían. Y Gai confiaba en Yamato y Sai, por lo que lo dejó en paz.

Pero Obito había tenido esos sentimientos volando y haciéndose grandes en ese tiempo. La vibración de su corazón, el parpadeo, la calidez, el recuerdo recurrente de su preocupación cuando lo sacó de las piedras, las flores cuando despertó la primera vez, la forma en la que lo revivió en su departamento y las flores otra vez.

Ahora había flores de nuevo, y Obito ya no podía pensar que se trataba de una casualidad. Confiaba en él.

— No estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea, Gai — suelta Obito y suspira — Quizá no debería ser el Hokage, yo… no sé si lo voy a hacer bien… no sé si lo merezco.

Gai frunce sus lindas y grandes cejas y de pronto parecen dos nubes negras a punto de caer. Reconoce el sentimiento en su rostro, la incredulidad y la molestia, el leve gesto que indica su desacuerdo y el claro dejo de frustración.

— Obito, ¿por qué dices eso? — Gai se está inclinando al frente, sobre la madera, y puede sentirlo demasiado cerca — No hay nadie que lo merezca más que tú.

— No lo sé, Gai — croa y siente ganas de retroceder, pero se queda dónde está — Todos son ninjas excelentes, ¿por qué tendría yo que ser el Hokage cuando está Shikaku y Kakashi?

— Obito, no menosprecies tu trabajo — él no mira otro lado que no sean sus ojos, fijamente, y parece doblarse aún más — Fue por ti que encontramos a ese hombre, y luego fue por ti que encontramos la paz.

Obito sonríe suavemente, él no estaba ahí cuando pasó, pero cuando despertó le contaron que habían hallado el camino a una base secreta del legendario ninja Madara. Lo asesinaron junto a su plan. Obito había sido un héroe en ese momento sin hacer nada, pero después de eso todo sobre él mejoró. La gente le creyó.

— Pero… — Gai palmea su espalda, y su mano es abrigadora y cálida.

Las dudas de pronto desaparecen con esa caricia. Es como magia. Una sensación de protección soñadora, el vapor cálido de algo cercano al hogar. 

— Todo estará bien — dice Gai y levanta el pulgar cerca de su cara, y esa señal es una promesa, es en lo único que puede confiar —. Fueron tus palabras las que nos cambiaron a todos. “Las personas que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que basura.” — la mano de Gai se extiende, rozando la suya — Es esa voluntad la que has grabado en todos los habitantes de la hoja. Nos hizo mejores personas. Tu espíritu es el espíritu de la aldea, Obito. No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

Una sonrisa suave se asoma en sus labios ante aquellas palabras. Había sido eso lo que cambió a Kakashi, lo que unió a los equipos, lo que lo guió en la siguiente guerra sobre todos los demás hasta ganar.

— Gracias, Gai — Obito baja el rostro suavemente mientras Gai gira hacia la ventana que apunta a la montaña Hokage, sobre el lugar.

— Todavía creo que se ve bien — Gai sonríe, y Obito también lanza una mirada hacia allá — Me gusta levantar la mirada y verte. Me haces pensar en todo lo que es bueno, en todo lo que está bien.

— ¿En serio? — su pregunta sobra, sabe que Gai no miente jamás.

— Sí. Me encanta mirarte. Te ves genial — para cuando dice las últimas palabras, sus ojos han girado hacia su cara.

— Sí, se han esforzado en los detalles, así que supongo…

— No estaba hablando de la montaña — el fleco de Gai le hace cosquillas cuando se acerca y roza suavemente su mejilla.

Debajo de la mesa siente sus piernas tocarse y sus manos se juntan.

Arriba aun estará el monumento sobre su cabeza en la mañana, todos los días.

Y cuando la boca de Gai toca la suya, Obito finalmente siente que ha salido de las piedras y puede respirar.

Todavía es capaz de mirar la luz del sol en sus ojos, sobre esa expresión asustada cuando lo encontró debajo de la tierra y lo señaló.

 _“¡Es él! ¡Está vivo!”_ gritó Gai y luego tocó su rostro, acunándolo con sus manos llenas de polvo _“Estarás bien, todo estará bien”_ lloriqueó, sosteniendo su cuerpo marchito.

_“Te ves genial, Obito. Resiste. ¡Sobrevivirás!”_

Y es igual ahora, piensa, justo como aquella vez.

_Final – Rostros de piedra._


	6. No puedes elegir qué se queda

Estuvo enamorado, una vez. Después de que ella se fue, nunca volvió a enamorarse porque él ya había encontrado su final feliz, aunque no fue para siempre.

Lo había tallado en algún lugar de su corazón, en su cabeza, lo hizo del mismo modo que talló su nombre sobre la piedra en un lugar donde algunos podían verla porque se había ido. Estaba muerta.

Obito corrió detrás de los hombres que cargaban su ataúd y hundió los pies en el lodo, manchándose, y el lodo en ese momento se sentía profundo como un charco de sangre.

Él había recibido abrazos de la gente cuando se fue Rin, se había quedado de pie en la entrada, con lágrimas en el rostro, y no había levantado la vista cuando le habían hablado, susurrando: “todo estará bien” porque él sabía que no era cierto.

Todavía pensaba en la forma de la cara de Rin adentro de la caja. Fría, desbaratada como una muñeca de porcelana, muy joven, con el rostro totalmente tranquilo en una quietud espantosa. Había listones rosas en su ropa, y él había pensado que debieron haber cubierto su rostro, porque era demasiado doloroso para soportar.

Poco tiempo después Kakashi también murió. Esa no fue su historia, él se había quedado en silencio, sentado en una pequeña silla de plástico con los ojos fijos en sus pies que colgaron al frente.

Esa vez hubo alguien más detrás del ataúd, alguien que pateó los floreros y se hundió en el charco de agua lamosa y cera de vela fresca. Había lágrimas en su rostro, lágrimas de furia y de frustración.

Él gritó todo el funeral, golpeó a cualquiera que se acercaba y abrazó el féretro hasta que tuvieron que enterrarlo, y en todo momento él le siguió hablando a la tapa de madera como si alguien adentro todavía le fuera a contestar.

Cuando la gente salió de la ceremonia, Obito pasó de largo por la puerta y no lo abrazó. Él sabía lo que se sentía, él sabía que no lo necesitaba, y que tampoco lo quería.

Al levantar el dedo al frente, Obito miraba un hilo roto y desbaratado. Se había quebrado, y no había una manera de repararlo porque la otra mitad de sí mismo descansaba en una tumba cerrada.

Había sido un cuento demasiado corto para contar a alguien. Él la besó, todavía recordaba el peso de su cabeza entre sus manos, la forma en la que Rin sonrió y suspiró y luego besó sus labios, en cómo se sentía su liviano cuerpo contra el suyo. Y en un instante se había ido sin decir adiós.

No fue distinto para el otro chico.

Gai había alcanzado a Kakashi, fue reconocido por él y luego de aceptar su compañía y su amistad correspondió a sus sentimientos.

Fueron el dúo más poderoso, crecieron, aprendieron, se quisieron, y luego uno de los dos simplemente partió.

Para cuando Gai se enteró de la muerte de Kakashi era muy tarde, el enemigo había sido tomado por unos ANBU y también murió. Él no pudo cobrar venganza, se quedó con las manos temblorosas a los costados y el hilo de su dedo colgando hacía ningún lugar barrió el polvo sobre el piso.

Desde entonces había sido de esa manera para ambos. No buscaban amor porque ellos ya habían amado, porque su historia de amor ya había sido contada y eran incapaces de querer a alguien más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que se había grabado el nombre de Rin en la piedra pero todavía llevaba flores. Ya no quedaba nada de ella en su casa, su aroma se desvaneció hace tiempo y apenas podía recordar el borde de su cara.

Gai había sollozado un día a su lado. Él ya no recordaba casi nada, solo el borde de la máscara de perro lisa y pálida, el tatuaje insípido debajo de su boca, el lunar en su cara.

Sus fotografías seguían alimentado polvo en su habitación. Habían pasado tantos años pero de vez en cuando aún lloraban, ambos.

A Obito le incomodaba el contacto físico desde la muerte de Rin, le hacía pensar en la manera en la que se pararon delante de él y lo miraron en el funeral, “todo estará bien”. Y nada estuvo bien.

Aun así, Obito no se aparta cuando Gai termina en su cuarto y desliza su mano sobre el borde de su pantalón.

Obito siente la mirada de Gai debajo del vuelo suave de su cabello negro. Los ojos fijos y vacíos, es el mismo hombre que había llorado hacía unas horas delante de la tumba de Kakashi, y su hilo cortado a la mitad todavía se arrastra por el piso de su habitación juntando conejitos de pelusa aglomerada.

— No tenemos por qué sufrir solos— dice Gai y sube más su mano, tocándolo, él lo atrapa.

Entonces Obito mira arriba y dice que sí.

Gai baja y lo besa, y ambos trozos de hilo rojo se enredan pero sus puntas siguen mutiladas como brazos rotos e incapaces de continuar.

Y todo lo que Obito quiere es ir al cementerio y decirle a Rin que todavía la ama. Pero él está ahí, y ella en una tumba todavía cerrada. Y no puede tenerla y Gai tampoco puede tener a Kakashi nunca más.

Cuando abraza a Gai y lo arrastra sobre su cuerpo, él mira ese gesto inexpresivo de ojos negros y sabe que Gai comparte sus pensamientos.

Pero de todos modos, no hay nada que puedan hacer para deshacer lo que ya está hecho.


	7. Lugares cambiados - parte 1

Obito se encoge en su lugar sobre su cama y extiende sus manos sobre la sábana. Hace frío, el sol atraviesa la ventana abierta y le hace doblar los párpados ante la luz grisácea con un dejo de dolor.

Puede sentir el borde de la almohada contra su nuca, blanda y extraña, lisa en comparación a la bata que llevaba apretada al cuerpo con la fuerza muerta de la gravedad, una tela delgada e insípida, inútil si consideraba que estaba temblando de frío, que no sentía ni siquiera los dedos de sus pies.

Sus ojos pestañean mientras recupera lentamente la conciencia y su mente cruje cuando Obito intenta recordar lo que acaba de pasar, la batalla, el enfrentamiento, el secuestro inesperado de Rin y la huida fatídica.

Kakashi había muerto.

Obito no había podido hacer nada, no pudo salvar a Kakashi, no llegó a tiempo para quitarlo del camino de la piedra y el derrumbe lo sepultó sobre la tierra en un instante, en un parpadeo donde no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, donde no pudo hacer nada.

Kakashi lo había mirado, la mitad de él. Su rostro sangraba sobre el piso y su ojo apretado y cortado se había abierto, desenfocado sobre la piel gris.

Rin había llorado sobre su brazo suelto, lánguido, frío, débil como nunca lo había sido, una varita que se secaba rápidamente en la corriente de un río.

Los puños de Obito habían golpeado la roca, había llorado y gritado a Kakashi. Pero Obito no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se mantuvo a su lado, escuchando su voz disuelta y magullada pidiendo perdón.

No había querido regresar a la aldea sin Kakashi, no con las manos vacías y los dedos llenos de sangre, pero Obito apenas pudo salvar a Rin y escapar.

Minato los había salvado en el último momento de la emboscada de los enemigos y lo había llevado al hospital sin que Obito pudiera decir nada al respecto.

Cuando despertó la primera vez, Minato le dijo que no pudieron hacer nada. No habían podido traer el cuerpo de Kakashi de regreso a casa.

La idea fue dolorosa y absurda. No podía ser verdad, no podían simplemente ignorar a Kakashi y dejar que ese lugar fuera su tumba. Minato dobló las cejas y negó ante su mirada, y no hacía falta que lo dijera en realidad.

No había quedado nada de Kakashi debajo de las piedras, solo el eco de la carne molida, el fondo de la sangre hecha un amasijo, la imagen desgarradora de su rostro a la mitad y las palabras colgando de sus labios blancos y resecos.

Obito pestañea contra el techo de su cuarto de hospital cuando siente las lágrimas picando sus ojos. De pronto siente que no le gustan las paredes, que son como una tumba gruesa, muy honda, enterrada profundamente en el piso, en una cueva o una montaña de solidas piedras. Obito todavía piensa que debió haber cambiado de lugar.

Cierra los ojos unos instantes y se refugia en la oscuridad palpitante de sus párpados. Se pregunta si eso mira Kakashi ahora. Solo fría y aterradora oscuridad, un nido de sombras a la mitad de un pasillo de paredes largas y lamosas, desperdicios, lodo y podredumbre, absoluta soledad.

El ruido suave de la puerta se escucha al fondo de la habitación y Obito abre los ojos y levanta la cabeza.

Él espera ver a Rin, él quiere creer que ella vendrá y lo mirará con esa cara triste, que le dirá que fue un accidente y le tenderá la mano y llorarán. Obito espera que ella vuelva a usar ese tono dulce y bajo, que sus ojos duelan, que lo consuele y se consuele, que sea ella de nuevo y no aquella chica que lo había mirado con odio cuando Minato los salvó.

No podía creer que Rin hubiera puesto esa mirada, porque Rin no podía odiar de ese modo, porque era imposible que de verdad le hubiera gritado que no debieron volver, que ella debió haberse quedado ahí por qué de ese modo Kakashi no hubiera muerto.

Sonaba aterrador. Sin duda fue un sueño. O debió haber sido un sueño.

Por supuesto, cuando sus ojos miraron a la puerta, no era Rin.

No sabía dónde estaba Rin.

Obito recarga la cabeza de nuevo contra la almohada y un suspiro se junta en su boca con sabor a sangre fresca y a tierra.

No ha venido a verlo nadie más que Minato en la semana que lleva en el hospital. Su abuela es demasiado vieja y Obito es un huérfano como tantos, la oveja negra de su clan. Él sabe que no tiene a nadie esperando, que Rin no vendrá y que Minato solo hace su trabajo, entonces mirar a Gai en la puerta de su habitación es inusual en la misma medida que es absurdo y totalmente innecesario.

Gira la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando Gai se acerca. Él se queda de pie a unos pasos de su cama, su rostro trae manchas oscuras y Obito sabe que son residuos sucios de lágrimas.

Casi parece un niño de esa manera, con su gesto torcido y su cabello despeinado sobre su frente. Él se está limpiando las mejillas con el borde blanco de su venda desgarrada y Obito espera mirar en él aquella sonrisa brillante y forzada, una palabra rara y motivacional como las muchas que dice Gai, pero la expresión suelta de consuelo y conformismo nunca llega, solo hay una nota agria de dolor.

— Kakashi estaba contigo — Gai dice como una vaga afirmación y se inclina un poco hacía él.

Gai apenas mira algo sobre Obito, él no le lanza una mirada acusatoria ni tampoco palabras de aliento, simplemente muerta y fría expectación.

— Sí — levanta la voz sobre su respiración, esperando a que Gai pierda el control, aguardando a que Gai solo le diga que no pudo hacer nada, que fracasó, que no puede esperar seguir viviendo cuando había dejado a morir a Kakashi.

Porque él realmente estaba ahora irrecuperablemente muerto. Lo creyera o no.

— ¿Qué pasó con él? — Gai se acerca lentamente y hunde su cuerpo sobre la cama.

Obito levanta la mirada e incluso entonces él comprende lo que quiere Gai; sueños, relatos, pistas, burda esperanza, infructífera imaginación.

— Realmente pasó, Gai — su voz se corta a la mitad, él está lidiando con el nudo en su garganta que se siente muy similar a un puño de grava.

Las cejas de Gai bailan, se hunden, él niega y luego asiente y no dice nada.

— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo — Obito continúa y se detiene para suspirar— Si hubiera podido cambiar las cosas, lo hubiera hecho… yo, realmente lo intenté. Lo siento.

Gai no se mueve en absoluto, se queda quieto y perdido, pensando, y las paredes de la habitación crujen con los espacios de su respiración, como si pudiera enterrarlo.

Obito niega sobre la almohada, su cabello se siente como una bola de algodón sobre la tela y hace que le duela la cabeza. Su corazón se agrieta una vez más con la imagen de Kakashi, con sus últimas palabras que no fueron más que la repetición incansable de un eterno perdón. Para él, para todos, para nadie en realidad.

Gai ladea la cabeza y mira a Obito, y esta vez hay tristeza y ruego, la mancha pálida y gris de un dolor horripilante y especial.

Él quiere seguir diciendo cosas, quiere contarle a Gai los detalles, llorar y desahogarse porque está desesperado y solo, porque únicamente es capaz de sentir culpa y no puede pensar en nada más. Él hubiera querido morir en su lugar,

— Mi rival era un buen hombre — silba Gai —Me alegra saber que no tuvo miedo de hacer lo correcto. Es un héroe del mismo modo que lo fue su padre, ¿no?

Obito asiente e intenta sonreír pero su gesto se tuerce y sus labios se aprietan.

— Espero que Sakumo esté orgulloso del hombre en el que se convirtió — Gai suspira apenas y traga dolorosamente, sus mejillas tiemblan porque está intentando sonreír.

— Sé que lo está — Obito se saborea los labios, probando el sabor salado de su llanto.

— Sí — mueve su cuerpo para ver de frente a Obito y sus ojos pequeños están ahora enrojecidos e hinchados.

— Fue mi culpa — su voz se quiebra, ahora su cabeza da una vuelta y parpadea en contra de las lágrimas mientras mira fijamente a Gai —. Si no hubiera sido porque le dije que volviéramos…

Y de pronto unos brazos lo rodean, cálidos y cómodos, temblorosos, agradables en contra del frío tenebroso de su piel.

Obito quiere corresponder suavemente y dejarlo ir, él quiere ignorar los gritos de Gai, consolarlo, tomar sus hombros y decir que Kakashi murió en paz. Que lo lamenta.

Pero no puede decir nada que pueda ayudar, no puede hablar entre su propio llanto, no mientras todo burbujea y sus dedos se clavan en Gai y se aferra a él porque ya no le queda nada, porque está solo y triste, porque Kakashi murió.

Él realmente murió.

Y Kakashi se había quedado descansando en un lugar tranquilo sabiendo que había salvado a sus amigos.

Él piensa en los perdones de Kakashi, en su vista borrosa y ciega. Desearía haber podido conocerlo más, haber podido escuchar más cosas, crecer, hablar.

—Voy a protegerte — murmura Gai sobre su abrazo, entre las lágrimas, como una promesa que va dirigida a alguien más en un acto de honesta entrega y fidelidad.

Protegerlo ahora era proteger la razón por la que Kakashi había dado la vida. Y proteger a Gai sería cumplir con la letanía de Kakashi, una de las personas a las que les pedía perdón y se arrepentía.

Obito mira de nuevo hacia la ventana y por primera vez en muchos días sale el sol.

Él lo sabe realmente entonces, lo siente, Kakashi se ha ido y no volverá.

Se quedó regado como gotas de rocío en el interior de los demás, sus últimas palabras talladas en su corazón como un fugaz deseo. Y tal vez un día Obito podría perdonarse, y tal vez a partir de ese momento se aferrarían entre ellos, se protegerían mutuamente, se cuidarían la espalda como no pudieron hacerlo con Kakashi.

Tal vez el temblor en las manos de Gai significaba que todavía había esperanza, que el sacrificio de Kakashi no había sido un sinsentido, que él y Gai todavía podían mirar la luz sobre la oscuridad.

Pero, tal vez nada de eso no importaba en absoluto. 

Tal vez no significaba nada.

De todos modos, él realmente estaba muerto.


	8. Lugares cambiados - parte 2

Obito se queda quieto en su lugar después de que Minato se va.

Todavía está sentado en el piso en el mismo sitio donde él lo derribó. Para Minato siempre era demasiado fácil vencerlo y esta vez Obito se sentía demasiado cansado y no se resistió.

Fue el último entrenamiento de lo que quedaba de su equipo. Un último encuentro, casi por la soberbia idea de una conexión que no existía, por compasión o lástima, o quizá solo burda costumbre, nada más.

Minato sería el Hokage próximamente. Lo había hecho bien en la guerra y había sido alabado por el tercero, quien le cedió el puesto.

Obito quería estar feliz por él, quería ir a visitar a Kushina y felicitarla por su embarazo, llevarle flores, charlar, asistir al nombramiento de Minato y decirle que ahora él se esforzaría muy duro también.

Pero Obito no podía hacer nada de eso. Estaba tirado en el piso y en lo único que podía pensar era en el funeral de Rin, dos semanas atrás.

Él había ido a despedirla a la puerta de la aldea en su última misión. Ella no miró atrás cuando Obito dijo su nombre y extendió la mano para decirle adiós.

Solo pudo contemplar su espalda, las ondas de su cabello agitándose con cada paso, brillando con el resplandor del sol.

Eso fue lo último que vio.

Ella regresó envuelta en una manta blanca en los brazos de uno sus compañeros de equipo.

Obito no tuvo permitido verla y la única cosa que seguía sobre su cabeza era la imagen de su espalda, sus hombros pequeños de pájaro, el brillante de su cabello lacio y su propia mano suspendida en el aire, diciéndole adiós.

— ¡Obito! — la voz de Gai suena detrás de él, muy cerca.

Apenas gira sobre su hombro, él se ha acostumbrado a las entradas escandalosas de Gai y ya no parece sorprendido cuando viene.

Gai le sonríe, es una sonrisa practicada y suave, ligera, no una tonta sonrisa como las de siempre y tampoco parece enloquecido por ofrecerle una competencia en esta ocasión.

Él había ido a despedir a Rin con Obito. Gai había llegado temprano, le había dado tiempo hablar con ella y cuando Obito llegó era tarde, no pudo decirle que se cuidara, no pudo decirle adiós. Ella nunca volteó.

En el funeral Gai lo había arrastrado por todos lados desde la mañana. No podía perdérselo y apareció en la madrugada sobre el alféizar de su ventana, muchas horas antes que el propio sol.

Ellos tres habían formado equipo después de que Kakashi se fue. Pero Gai se había hecho Jounin y Rin una ninja médico y cada uno partió a un nuevo escuadrón. Luego la vida se la llevó.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estuviste entrenando con Minato? — Gai se sienta a su lado, lentamente, como si Obito fuera un pequeño animal que se puede asustar.

— Sí, él estuvo aquí, pero tuvo que irse temprano... — suena demasiado agotado, cansado, como si hubiera entrenado por semanas enteras y no solo por una hora donde se había dedicado a recibir los golpes medidos de Minato.

— Bien, debe estar emocionado por su nombramiento — Gai sonríe más sincero y dedica un breve guiño hacia ningún lugar.

Obito se encoge de hombros y se recuesta en el piso. El pasto está húmedo y las gotas de la lluvia se revuelven en su espalda con el sudor.

El viento enfría su ropa y lo hace bajar las manos sobre su pecho, sosteniéndose de los bordes de la tela, todavía se pregunta la manera en la que murió Rin. Nadie quiso decirle, pero había oído cuando Minato le contó a Gai a escondidas que había caído en una trampa de explosivos. Los ninjas médico siempre eran la prioridad para eliminar.

— Esta mañana vi a Kushina — dice Gai conversacionalmente, relajado, y sus piernas se estiran para recostarse a su lado — Le dije que le mandabas saludos, que pronto irías a verla y que luego cuidaríamos a su bebé.

La cara de Gai se ilumina y sonríe, Obito sabe lo mucho que le gustan los niños y parece sinceramente conmovido y feliz por Minato y Kushina, con una ilusión demasiado cercana a la emoción de un hermano mayor.

— Sí — Obito dice y mira más allá, sobre el espacio de las hojas verdes hacia el cielo.

No quiere ir a ver a Kushina, no quiere pensar en el bebé que viene en camino y una vez más solo puede observar su mano moviéndose delante de su rostro y la tensión de su grito. Le dijo adiós y ella no lo notó.

— No pude salvarla — dice de pronto, y siente el temblor de su corazón.

Gai ya lo está mirando, recargado en su costado y con el rostro volteado hacia él.

No hay lástima en sus ojos como los hubo en los ojos de Minato. Hay dolor compartido, una furia sofocada, el hilo tenso de la desesperación.

— No fue tu culpa, Obito, no estabas ahí.

Obito sabe que Gai tiene razón, pero de todos modos mira el fondo de los árboles y piensa que de alguna manera falló. No pudo hacer nada de nuevo, al igual que con Kakashi.

Quizá si él hubiera muerto en su lugar, si él hubiera acabado debajo de la piedra tal vez Kakashi hubiera podido protegerla, quizá él hubiera salvado a Rin, porque Kakashi era fuerte, porque quizá él hubiera encontrado la manera de mantenerla a su lado y ahora mismo estaría feliz, festejando el nombramiento de Minato, felicitando a Kushina, jugando con Gai y llevando a Rin sana y salva a su casa.

Todo hubiera sido mejor si Kakashi hubiera vivido y no él.

— Obito — Gai lo llama y gira la cabeza.

Sus ojos ahora lucen transparentes y profundos. Gai lo está leyendo, siempre ha podido hacerlo, y Obito deja que mire todo dentro de él porque solo siente que su mente se ha vuelto una bola de papel.

— ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Kushina? — dice sobre él y frunce las cejas de esa manera en la que está seguro de que conoce las respuestas.

— Ese bebé que tendrá... sin duda también será un ninja — pausa un momento para suspirar — ¿Y luego qué? ¿También va a morir en la guerra como todos los demás? — algo en su pecho se aprieta y duele, siente toda le pena acumulándose, el miedo, el arrepentimiento y el vacío, la desesperación.

Sus ojos se cierran unos momentos y sin poder evitarlo piensa en ese bebé. Un niño que iba a nacer para morir. Se preguntaba si a Kushina también le ocultarían la manera en la que murió, si tampoco podría ver sobre su tumba, si tendría tiempo de decirle adiós.

De pronto el puño de Gai se azota contra la tierra cerca de su cabeza y lo hace saltar. Sus ojos enfocan a Gai y mira ahí una furia poderosa, enojo, frustración, casi parece a punto de lanzarse al fondo de una pelea.

— ¡No hables como un cobarde! — Gai suelta — Dijiste que querías ser Hokage, ¿no? ¡Entonces, cuando lo seas, termina con esto! ¡Cambia las cosas para que nadie más tenga que morir!

Todo el miedo se hace una bola extraña en su cabeza ante sus palabras, dejando sobre él el suave toque de confianza vieja y dolor.

Gai es el único que sigue creyendo eso, es el único que todavía escucha sus discursos y lo apoya. Los últimos años ni siquiera Rin lo hizo, mucho menos Minato. Solo obtenía una risa incómoda, la duda, la incredulidad, el fondo previamente decepcionado y lleno de lástima. Obito ya no creía él mismo en sus propias palabras.

Pero escucharlo de Gai ahora lo hace sentir liviano, cálido, como si alguien hubiera quitado el cadáver frío de Rin de sus manos y pudiera dar paso a la ligereza y la comodidad.

— No lo sé, Gai — su mirada busca entre el tamiz de las hojas el vuelo de los pájaros, las alas negras que con el sol se parecen a los mechones de cabello de Rin — No sé si pueda, ni siquiera pude protegerla a ella…

— ¡Podrás! — Gai dice muy alto y su cabeza se arrastra en el piso, él lo está mirando ahora con ese burbujeante toque de emoción, la esperanza enloquecida e intacta de un niño — ¡Yo creo en ti! — asiente — Además, me tienes a mí, ¡y para eso somos los mejores amigos!

Gai no usa la palabra “rival” con Obito, es exclusiva para la tumba de Kakashi. Ellos no son rivales, Obito nunca podrá compararse a Kakashi pero en cambio Gai le ha ofrecido su amistad.

Después de darle exactamente un mes a Obito luego de la muerte de Kakashi, él simplemente saltó delante de su camino y le dijo que a partir de ese momento eran mejores amigos. Obito no pudo discutirlo, él ya no tenía a nadie más.

— ¿Crees que lo lograré, Gai? — unos pequeños pájaros se detienen sobre su cabeza, parecen mirarlo con sus ojos pardos y vacíos, sus cuellos frágiles, lo hacen pensar en los huesos quebrados de Kakashi — Ni siquiera he podido convertirme en Jounin, y no importa que tanto me esfuerce, siempre es como intentar hablar con la pared, ni siquiera podría pensar que un día…

— ¡Lo harás! ¡Estoy seguro de eso! — los ojos de Gai se angostan y Obito sabe que Gai se lo está tomando en serio, que él lo cree firmemente, que confía en la habilidad de Obito y que apostaría por él.

Gai ahora es el único que cree en él.

— ¿Estarás ahí para cuando lo haga? — Obito se gira sobre el piso para mirarlo, para preguntarse si también le ocultarían el cadáver de Gai para no traumatizarlo.

— Estaré ahí, te lo juro — su pulgar se levanta y sabe que es el punto máximo de compromiso, una entera verdad.

Y Obito siente que puede confiar un poco en él si Gai así lo cree.

Necesita volverse fuerte, necesita crecer para proteger la aldea, para cambiar las cosas, para no dejar que las muertes de sus amigos fueran en vano y para no dejar que Gai también pudiera morir y escapar.

Arriba los pájaros se van, Obito no se da cuenta de ese momento.

Sus ojos se humedecen, siempre ha sido sentimental y agradece que Gai también lo sea, que no lo juzgue, que simplemente tenga esa capacidad para soltarse en lágrimas apasionadas a la primera oportunidad.

Gai estira un brazo y Obito se recuesta en él.

Luego, ambos lloran en silencio.

Lejos, Rin no volteó, y Obito ya no la llamó.


	9. Lugares cambiados - parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xD olvidé que los estaba subiendo

Al final, la guerra concluyó con éxito.

Obito había peleado al frente junto con Gai y su escuadrón. Las aldeas habían entrado en conflicto por problemas de poder, la aldea de la hoja había sido traicionada por la aldea de la lluvia y había roto los lazos y tratados de paz.

El combate no fue suficiente, la liberación de las bestias y el enfrentamiento por ellas fue el último paso, y también el más devastador.

Obito se movió con sus alumnos al frente para proteger a Kushina. Naruto intentó defender a su madre, Sasuke lo detuvo y al final fue Minato quien se arrojó al fuego. Ninguno escapó.

Todavía es capaz de ver las cenizas en el aire, el rostro quebrado de Naruto, los intentos enloquecidos de Sakura por traer de vuelta a Kushina a la vida cuando no había quedado nada más que cenizas.

Fue cuando Obito perdió a su maestro que sintió la desesperación y el profundo dolor.

Su poder secreto se disparó entonces. El Magekyou Sharingan brotó en sus ojos y pudo activar el Kamui.

La victoria sucedió rápidamente después de eso, con Obito al frente se llegaron a acuerdos de guerra, renuncias, rendiciones, alianzas, y finalmente, alcanzaron la _paz_.

Obito se mueve hacia adelante ahora, levantando el bore del sombrero de Hokage para mirar.

La ceremonia de nombramiento acaba de concluir y todavía se siete cálido y conmovido, había llorado mientras nombraba a Minato, mientras palmeaba a Naruto en el hombro y sus antiguos compañeros lo felicitaban, todos ellos sinceros y agradecidos.

No hace ningún ruido cuando abandona la torre y avanza sobre los callejones de la aldea hacia su departamento. Algunas calles son largas y nuevas, todavía hay casas destruidas en algunos extremos y puede ver lo que quedó del viejo edificio del hospital. Nada más que la corteza de un viejo árbol quemado, trizas de cascarón.

Obito quiere detenerse y ayudar, quiere ir a levantar escombros y ensuciarse las manos con la tierra, ayudar a levantar casas, cruzar el pueblo con ancianas, correr, empujar.

Sin embargo, Obito no puede dejar de caminar al frente con prisa, como si tuviera una especie de cuerda tirando de él.

La aldea estaba a salvo ahora, era solo cuestión de tiempo para repararse, para levantarse como siempre de entre la destrucción. Mucho más fuertes que antes.

Obito sube el último tramo hacia los edificios de la aldea y salta a través de los tejados inclinados hasta dar con su balcón, donde empuja las puertas.

Adentro puede sentir la calidez de la habitación, sus sentidos perciben las sensaciones y los olores, una pequeña llovizna dulce llena sentimientos conmovedores y fuego juvenil y pasional.

— ¡Obito! — la voz de Gai suena al fondo, detrás de las cortinas, y Obito se mueve rápidamente para mirar — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a irte sin mí?!

El dedo de Gai está apuntando al frente con acusación. Él lo mira y parpadea, ni siquiera parece preocupado por las vendas que rodean sus manos o por los huesos rotos, como si no hubiera estado desmayado un mes completo.

— Gai, no podía llevarte, ¡estás desecho! — le dice y cierra la ventana lentamente a sus espaldas.

Gai gruñe y se revuelve incómodo entre las sábanas, parece dispuesto a saltar en cualquier momento hacia el piso y retar a Obito a algún nuevo desafío, probablemente a algo demasiado loco como comer hasta reventar o escalar montañas, solo como una vieja costumbre que tenían para comenzar.

Obito piensa en su trabajo en la guerra, el muy tonto se había atravesado en uno de los ataques para protegerlo y había sido alcanzado por un enemigo, una trampa de explosivos.

Lo había visto ser alcanzado por la bomba enterrada. Sus ojos lo habían mirado un segundo cuando Obito gritó. El fondo de su cabello negro le recordó al plumaje de los cuervos y luego se quedó sordo y ciego por la explosión.

Había querido saltar a las llamas como lo había hecho Minato, pero Sasuke lo sostuvo por detrás. Su cuerpo tembló en ese momento porque estaba seguro de que lo había perdido, que se había ido de la misma manera, que no había tenido tiempo de decirle adiós.

Pero Gai le había hecho una promesa. Cuando el humo se apagó, el cuerpo de Gai todavía brillaba con el resplandor de la séptima puerta. Apenas había sido a tiempo, pero funcionó. Él sobrevivió.

— Estuve esperando por años para verte convertirte en Hokage y no pude ir, Obito, ¡esto es injusto! — la voz de Gai es la misma de siempre, llena de vida, dulce e infantil.

Lo hace sentir cosquillas en el pecho, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si ahora mismo ambos pudieran irse a escalar montañas y a entrenar hasta caer inconscientes, hasta que fuera muy noche y simplemente se quedaran recostados bajo las estrellas, mirando el amanecer.

— La ceremonia no importa, Gai — Obito se mueve y se acomoda en el borde de la cama, sintiendo el golpe de los movimientos y el corazón de Gai a través de la sábana — Has estado ahí todo este tiempo… gracias.

La sonrisa de Gai se vuelve blanda y conmovida, Obito piensa que brilla demasiado, que lo hace más que antes, como si fuera el pequeño destello de un sol.

Vuelve la mirada sobre las vendas de Gai, hacia los pequeños pliegues.

Al final de la guerra Obito lo llevo de vuelta a la aldea. Él cargó su cuerpo inconsciente y caminó cada paso de regresó por el camino accidentado. No retrocedió. Nunca retrocedió.

Ahora casi se siente ansioso por volver a tomarlo de esa manera, cerca, para poder ver su sonrisa, para que pueda creer que está con vida. Que lo logró, que ambos lo lograron. Había cumplido su promesa.

— Gai — Obito siente las lágrimas en algún lugar. Por un momento lamenta no llevar sus visores pero recuerda que no hace falta con él, nunca hizo falta pretender — Ahora, me gustaría que comenzáramos de nuevo.

Las cejas de Gai se levantan, lo hacen lucir inocente y ajeno, etéreo, como el rostro despistado que un día lo pateó, el mismo rostro que aquel día entró en su habitación del hospital y lo abrazó.

— Sé que ahora el hospital no tiene espacio y por eso estás aquí, pero… ¿y si no te vas? — su corazón tiembla y vibra, y todavía ve su mano suspendida en el aire, los dedos de Sasuke en sus hombros, el humo que subió al cielo y lo hizo pensar que no había quedado nada, que todo sería irrecuperable.

— ¿Te refieres a que quieres que me quede? — la sonrisa de Gai duda en el borde de sus labios, todavía bañada de ese aire inocente de incomprensión — ¿Cómo tu guardaespaldas? — Obito quiere reír ante sus palabras, porque Obito no se burla de la inocencia de Gai como harían los demás.

— No, Gai, quiero que te quedes porque no quiero perderte — y esa es la verdad, al final — Podemos quedarnos aquí, o comprar una nueva casa, si quieres — la emoción surge, la ilusión, la vida espera afuera y sobre el cielo los pájaros todavía vuelan — Podríamos comenzar con algo pequeño, ¡o algo grande! Quizá podríamos mudarnos cerca del río y…

— ¡Sí! — Obito gira la cabeza y encuentra su mirada entusiasmada, esa ilusión, la confianza y, finalmente, el obvio amor — Sí quiero hacerlo, Obito, ¡hagámoslo! ¡Vamos a donde quieras! ¡Yo iré a donde tú quieras ir!

Las lágrimas pican nuevamente y levanta sus brazos cuando Gai se arrastra a él para sujetarlo. 

Sobre su pecho, Obito puede sentir el corazón de Gai vibrando como un pequeño pájaro contra su abrazo.

[…]

Algunas veces, Obito todavía se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes. Quizá si Kakashi hubiera sobrevivido en su lugar todo hubiera sido mejor, quizá no hubiera habido tantas muertes, quizá hubiera librado la guerra con facilidad. O quizá en realidad no.

Lo cierto es que Obito pasó toda su vida deseando haber sido él. Eso era lo que hubiera querido cualquiera, dar su vida por sus amigos, porque no puedes abandonarlos, porque sacrificarse valía la pena por verlos a ellos prosperar.

Pero llega un momento en el que no puedes seguir viviendo con arrepentimientos. Hay un día en el que solo aceptas todo para poder avanzar.

Obito cree que no lo hubiera podido hacerlo sin Gai. Se pregunta cómo lo hubiera hecho Kakashi, pero quizá no tenía sentido cuestionarse.

Entonces Obito solo lo deja pasar. Kakashi se entierra debajo de las piedras, el fuego de Minato se apaga y Obito baja la mano para detener su despedida, y Rin desaparece a la distancia.

Acomodando sus cosas en su nueva casa Obito mira fijamente el cuadro con la fotografía de su equipo.

El cristal está ligeramente roto y la imagen descolorida, pero todavía parecen felices mirándolos desde ahí.

Les regala una sonrisa a todos antes de envolver la imagen en una delicada manta y guardarla al fondo de un cajón.

Afuera, todavía brillaba el sol.

_Final - Lugares Cambiados._


	10. Mundo de ilusión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mejor los subo todos juntos.   
> La verdad a partir de aquí están medio... eh, ¿raros (fumados)? Bueno, ni idea de qué escribí.

Últimamente, Gai se pregunta el significado de los sueños. Lo hace tan seguido como se pregunta quién es el hombre con la máscara anaranjada que aparece en la esquina de su habitación.

Él se despierta con las ideas revueltas y los ojos fijos en el techo de su casa. La lámpara amarilla alumbra las paredes y el piso como un charco de agua, no hay huellas nunca, no hay rastros, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su olor.

Sus manos siempre están cubiertas por guantes negros, aun así, Gai sabe que sus manos son frías, las siente cuando él se acerca, cuando lo toca a través de la sábana y luego le susurra cosas.

Él había sido el primero en hablar, se había quedado quieto la primera vez que lo encontró en su habitación y había extendido las manos en defensa.

Pero el hombre no lo había lastimado, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar entre las sombras cuando levantó la voz.

Gai había escuchado el timbre de su voz, un tono gracioso y agradable, el sonido fonético de algo que está colgado en algún lugar entre lo hilarante y lo sensual.

El hombre dijo algunos chistes buenos, le contó un cuento, una historia tenebrosa y divertida, y luego se acercó lentamente hasta que sus palabras se perdieron y todo se volvió una cacofonía extraña de palabras a la mitad como un gemido doloroso de agonía.

Cuando despertó, no había nadie a su alrededor, pero todavía recordaba el fondo de su mirada oculta en el hueco de su máscara, acunando su mano, y él era tan frío y parecía tan solo cuando le habló.

— Espérame, regresaré.

[…]

La segunda vez que apareció, Gai se sentía impaciente por encontrarlo de nuevo.

El hombre estaba en la esquina de su cuarto, debajo de las sombras, y cuando Gai le extendió los brazos él casi corrió.

Esta vez Gai pudo sostener su cuerpo, la mitad de él era tenebrosamente frío. Lo tocó sobre la ropa, lo acurrucó contra su pecho en un intento desesperado de darle calor como si fuera un pequeño y perdido pájaro que ha buscado refugio en su luz.

Él no podía mirar a través de la máscara, pero el hombre apagó la luz y luego se había metido en las sábanas.

No había hecho ningún sonido cuando le tocó la cara, solo un pequeño quejido de sorpresa, y luego muchas risas graciosas que compartieron entre los dos por algunos momentos.

— Eres alguien muy divertido — dijo con un tono más grueso, todavía riéndose de los chistes de Gai.

— ¿Lo crees? — su voz se hizo opaca, y pensó que a nadie nunca le había gustado su humor.

— La mitad de mí es alguien muy divertido, hace chistes, por eso le agradas — él le había dicho, sobre su pecho, y nunca había volteado a verlo bajo el pequeño perfil de luz.

— ¿Y a la otra mitad? — sus manos tocaron su espalda y todavía sentía bordes de líneas desiguales como las curvas de su mejilla, girando en espiral.

— ¿Quién sabe? — se había reído, y luego había salido de sus brazos para recoger su máscara y pararse al fondo de su habitación —. Tal vez la otra mitad quiere matarte.

[…]

— ¿Por qué vuelves? — le había preguntado después, cuando los días habían trascurrido y aquel enmascarado todavía se filtraba por su ventana y escapaba antes del amanecer.

Él se revolvió entre la cama, debajo de las cobijas, y luego extendió la mano fría hasta el rostro de Gai.

— Eres gracioso — se rió, pero era mentira.

— ¿Por qué yo? — su mirada inquisitiva se fue contra el hombre y lo miró, y su silueta borrosa y oscura lo hizo pensar en la luna eclipsada, en el fondo de una estrella rota que en cualquier momento puede caer como pedazos de lluvia negra.

— Me recuerdas a alguien — su voz fue gruesa esta vez, quizá la otra mitad de la que hablaba, de aquel que no se reía de él, que en realidad lo odiaba — Me recuerdas a lo que fui, y a lo que no seré.

Gai levantó las cejas y buscó algo entre las sombras que le diera pistas, pero la negrura fue tan espesa como lo fue todo lo demás, estaba completamente a ciegas.

El hombre se levantó, su desnudez todavía acarició a Gai cuando se movió hacia el suelo y levantó sus cosas, vistiéndose lentamente en un mutismo temporal.

— Pero a la otra mitad todavía le agradas — él canturreó y se rió — A la otra mitad le recuerdas mucho a los buenos momentos, a lo que fue divertido, a lo que todavía es divertido.

Gai podría haberlo descubierto con eso, habría podido pensar en el chico de la clase que elaboraba chistes complicados, que se reía solo recurrentemente y que soltaba bromas para los demás.

Pudo haber pensado en él, en el chico de las gafas que hacía voces graciosas y que se sentaba solo en la fila, donde a veces lo acompañaba aquella pequeña chica, Rin.

Pero Gai no lo recordó, él no podía acceder a su memoria, a esa única vez cuando Obito soltó un chiste a mitad de la clase y únicamente Gai se rió.

La maestra los castigó en el pasillo y ambos se quedaron enfrente de la puerta del salón. Gai había culpado a Obito por haber dicho algo tan gracioso, y los pequeños ojos de Obito se había iluminado como pequeñas piezas de lucecitas.

Lo miró, y en voz baja le contó un cuento, el mismo cuento que le contó en esta ocasión. 

Y ambas veces se rió.

— Terminaré algunos asuntos y luego volveré, lo prometo — el hombre señaló hacia atrás, y luego hizo ese truco de mover la mano como una manecilla del reloj, y desapareció.

[…]

Él hombre hizo una promesa. Él había sonreído en la esquina de su habitación y le había dicho que volvería algún día.

Sin embargo, después de la guerra, él no volvió.

Tres meses después de que Gai salió del hospital, un pájaro mensajero informó sobre las entradas clandestinas de Obito a la aldea.

— Lo hizo por mucho tiempo — dice el Sexto Hokage y mira las páginas del reporte — ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cómo es que nadie lo notó?

El general ANBU extiende su dedo y señala un punto en el mapa. Y Kakashi conoce esa casa, pero entonces él no puede creerlo y cierra el informe en sus manos.

— Que nadie se entere de esto — le dice al ANBU antes de quemar las hojas entre sus dedos.

[…]

Cuando Gai se arrastra en su silla de ruedas hasta su cama, él todavía mira la esquina de su cuarto con duda antes de tenderse entre las sábanas y recargar su cabeza en el colchón.

Él se pregunta quién es el hombre de sus sueños, el mismo hombre cuyo cuerpo estuvo en sus brazos, tiempo atrás.

Al cerrar los ojos, Gai todavía lo ve en la misma esquina contando los mismos chistes, pero en esta ocasión él puede mirar su rostro claramente debajo del arco dorado de luz. 

Tiene el cabello negro, los ojos en dos colores, uno rojo y uno morado que sube en espiral, y una cicatriz que cruza su rostro a la mitad.

Es un fantasma, posiblemente, o un demonio, o solo el chico que se paró en el pasillo de la academia y le sonrió.

Cuando Gai abre los ojos por la mañana, solo queda el fondo de su techo, el tono insípido de su habitación y la idea clara de los hechos.

Él no volvió.

Porque Obito estaba muerto. 


	11. Esta casa está vacía - parte 1

El sonido de las piedras moviéndose es lo que despierta a Obito. Él abre los ojos lentamente ante el brillo de la luz y la vibración del piso le hace sentir dolor en cada uno de sus huesos.

Le duele la cabeza y su mandíbula está apretada en contra de sus labios. Su piel se siente húmeda y extraña, tiene mucho frío, y al enfocar su vista se encuentra mirando el fondo pálido de una montaña de tierra gris.

Hay algo sobre su rostro, denso y agrietado, y Obito percibe entre todas las cosas la firmeza del piso apretando su espalda y el fondo cálido de una mano recargada vagamente sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Obito quiere alcanzar ese calor y hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en ello, para mover la mano sobre el piso, para mirar a su alrededor, pero es imposible. 

Sus brazos no se despegan del piso, ni siquiera se mueven. Su cabeza parece dar vueltas, sus ideas saltan y luego se escurren y se van.

La silueta recortada de un hombre aparece delante de su rostro y lo mira. Obito no pestañea, sus ojos solo miran un punto lejano y no puede distinguir más que una forma oscura delante de él.

Hay algunas palabras sonando a su alrededor pero Obito no puede entenderlas, no puede escuchar más que el sonido de la tierra, el golpe de la arena metida en sus oídos, no puede sentir nada más que el frío y dolor.

Las manos del hombre lo atrapan, se sienten suaves en contra de su cuerpo rígido y su aliento hirviente golpe unos momentos el rostro de Obito cuando se cierne sobre él.

La oscuridad lo atrapa unos momentos cuando el hombre tira de él hacia arriba, cargándolo.

Está nublado afuera y Obito no puede ver la luz del sol. Todo es una capa gris, triste y helada, y luego siente el piso húmedo contra su espalda cuando lo recuestan suavemente a la altura de sus pies.

— Debemos llevarlo de regreso a la aldea — dice uno de ellos, con una máscara blanca.

— Esto es demasiado, ¿por qué estamos llevándolo de todos modos? — otro de los cuatro hombres discute y luego se acerca para mirar sobre él — Está muerto de todos modos, ¿no? Lo mejor sería dejarlo aquí.

Obito se inquieta ante esas palabras e intenta nuevamente levantar las manos, mover los ojos, alzar la voz.

Su vista se nubla cuando el hombre se arrodilla a su lado, su aliento caliente toca a Obito en una pequeña nube de vapor que le hace darse cuenta que, en realidad, él no está respirando.

— Es parte de la misión — es todo lo que dice el primer hombre, con su voz suave y clara, minúscula, y cuando sus brazos vuelven a tomar a Obito, él no puede sentirlo. No puede sentir nada más.

[…]

Debajo de él la tabla es plana y rígida, helada, el frío se hace cada vez más intenso y percibe apenas el dolor hueco de sus huesos convirtiéndose en piedras alargadas.

Hay un sonido metálico de la cremallera del saco para cadáveres cuando lo suben sobre su cabeza, lentamente, y luego está el sonido terrorífico de las voces a través del plástico y la temible oscuridad.

— Vamos, antes de que sea más difícil transportarlo — dice el hombre que habló antes y luego empieza el movimiento brusco de una caminata apresurada.

Adentro de la bolsa Obito siente miedo, no le gusta esa soledad, no le gusta la oscuridad ni el plástico y no entiende nada. Solo quiere llorar.

[…]

Está sosteniendo la mano de su padre, es ancha y larga, gruesa, y sus dedos aprietan a Obito y él ríe y ambos se mueven sobre la calle hacia el atardecer.

Su madre viene con ellos, a su lado, y cuando Obito la mira ella ladea un poco la cabeza y baja para darle un beso en la frente, sobre la piel.

Luego su madre se detiene en seco y dice cosas que Obito no entiende mucho. Su padre lo suelta en la entrada de su casa y ambos le dicen adiós con la mano antes de que se den la vuelta.

Obito quiere ir tras ellos, él quiere correr con sus padres y seguirlos hasta su misión, pero su abuela está detrás y lo sostiene por los hombros para detenerlo.

— Ellos volverán — dice — Espéralos.

Y, en realidad, ninguno volvió jamás.

[…]

Cuando abren la bolsa, Obito reconoce el techo gris y pardo del hospital. Él espera que lo sea, que se hayan dado cuenta de que no estaba muerto, de que en realidad estaba respirando muy bajo y solo estaba algo congelado por el frío y la ausencia del sol.

Hay un suave ruido a su derecha, un par de respiraciones pausadas y suaves. Intenta mover el rostro, quiere girar y ver a un doctor, pero sus ojos permanecen estáticos en su lugar, como una forma rígida que no responde.

— No debieron regresar por mí — su emoción fluye por su cabeza cuando escucha la voz de Rin.

Obito quiere suspirar y sonreír. Se siente aliviado de escucharla, de saber que está viva y que está bien, de que en realidad pueden estar juntos como equipo por más tiempo y que aquella terrible despedida en realidad no significó el final.

Es un poco sorprendente pensar en el hecho de que en realidad fue golpeado por esas piedras, que realmente le dio su ojo a Kakashi y fue sepultado por el derrumbe y aun así estaba ahí.

— No tuve opción — La voz de Kakashi es plana y sin tono, se escucha atrofiada y adolorida, y Obito quiere girar y decirle que no pasa nada, que ahora está bien.

Que todos están bien.

— Obito murió por mi culpa — dice Rin, provocando su miedo, y su voz finalmente parece temblar en su boca — Si no hubiera sido atrapada, él no hubiera querido regresar y entonces tú…

— Obito tomó su decisión, Rin — puede imaginarse la cara de Kakashi, la forma fría en la que seguramente la mira —. Deja de decir tonterías.

Los pasos de Kakashi suenan, se hacen largos, y luego simplemente se van.

— Lo siento, Obito — susurra Rin sobre su cabeza, y por un momento él espera que ella se acerque, que le permita verla, que llore desesperadamente y le diga algo más.

Pero Rin no dice nada más y tampoco hace ningún ruido. Se queda quieta al lado de su plancha metálica y luego simplemente se da vuelta. El golpe de sus pies se diluye detrás de él.

[…]

Cuando Obito levanta una mano siente el deseo de gritar y llorar. Se endereza completamente en su lugar y se mueve a un lado, entusiasmado y feliz, solo para descubrir que lo único que ha hecho es abandonar su cuerpo frío y destartalado a un lado.

La morgue es un congelador frío y grande, y Obito mira su cadáver puesto en una plancha junto a otros tantos, débil y mutilado, exangüe, le falta toda una pierna y el brazo derecho. Realmente está muerto.

Su fantasma no se refleja en las paredes de metal y solo puede quedarse quieto al lado de su cascarón vacío. Hay una lágrima seca de sangre en su mejilla. Y lo único que Obito lamenta es el hecho de que no la puede limpiar.

[…]

Su funeral es triste y vacío. Rin está en una silla en la sala, lejos del ataúd, y sus pequeñas piernas cuelgan sin tocar el suelo. Ella no ha llorado un solo momento.

Kakashi está al lado de su cajón, muy cerca. Apenas ha llorado algo, no mucho más que sus tíos lejanos, y su mirada marchita solo parece demasiado culpable y arrepentida. No hay dolor. No un auténtico dolor.

Su abuela es la única que llora, llora tanto como lloró por su hijo, el padre de Obito. Y él toma lugar en una silla a su lado, escuchándola extrañarlo.

[…]

Delante de la piedra conmemorativa Kakashi está de pie y mira su nombre. Sin embargo, Obito sabe que no está ahí para rezar, Kakashi va al cenotafio para castigarse, para recordarse su fracaso, para mantener siempre fresco el pensamiento de que no pudo lograrlo, de que podría hacerlo mejor.

Kakashi no le da palabras de aliento, no le habla, no lo extraña, nunca dice un verdadero perdón ni tampoco un “lo siento”.

Rin no ha ido a verlo de nuevo, y su abuela murió hace un mes.

No quedaba nadie para él.

[…]

Se detiene delate de la construcción que solía ser su casa, ahora nada más que una estructura vieja y abandonada con las ventanas llenas de polvo y los maceteros viejos y secos olvidados en el recibidor.

No queda nada de Obito ahora, no hay nada sobre de él en ese lugar, ni en su tumba, ni tampoco lo hubo en su funeral.

Obito entra lentamente a través de la puerta, la atraviesa, se cuela como el ánima que es y sus pies diáfanos y livianos cruzan la escalera.

No por primera vez Obito mira su cuarto vacío y siente algo quemando el recuerdo viscoso de sus entrañas. Simplemente parecía demasiado injusto seguir obligado a mirar después de la muerte.

 _Realmente no queda nada,_ piensa, y sin embargo, de alguna manera, él todavía estaba ahí.


	12. Esta casa está vacía – parte 2

Es el pequeño ruido de las hojas lo que lo hace moverse de su lugar. Los pasos vibran por la casa como enormes piedras y el crujido de los muebles abriéndose resuenan sobre las paredes.

Obito se mueve lentamente de su lugar en el piso. El sol apunta sobre su cuarto y las franjas de luz amarilla cruzan como agua entre la forma de sus dedos hasta alumbrar el piso.

Mira apenas entre las formas de la habitación antes de intentar comprender algo. El ruido lejano se vuelve alto y lo hace pensar en la mañana de un día normal, cuando sus padres lo despertaban en la mañana y el olor de la comida de su abuela llenaba toda la planta baja.

Pero esos ruidos no son de sus padres, lo sabe, ellos están muertos, al igual que él.

Obito se inclina lentamente en su lugar y mira entre sus pestañas transparentes hacia la puerta. Las paredes siguen vibrando sobre el espacio vacío y luego el golpe de algo pesado hunde el borde de la madera en su habitación.

Él espera encontrarse con un familiar, alguien del clan que simplemente hubiera decidido buscar o tomar algo de la casa vacía y abandonada, aunque en realidad ya no quedaba casi nada.

El reflejo de las luces cambia cuando la madera se abre lentamente, el rechinido de los gozones suena como un ave agonizando y Obito casi parece demasiado encantado con ese ruido, le hace pensar en las manos temblorosas de su abuela sosteniendo la puerta, en su sonrisa, en la manera en la que le daba los buenos días.

Pero su abuela no está en esa casa, ya no, y no son sus manos arrugadas las que sostienen el picaporte, y no hay comida caliente, y no hay hogar, nunca más. La casa ahora estaba permanentemente fría, estaba vacía.

Y sin embargo, hay un intruso que se cuela como un ladrón en su habitación.

Obito se levanta cuando lo mira la silueta moviéndose como una mancha en la pared. Su cuerpo fantasmal se agita un poco contra el viento, el sol lo corta y cuando finalmente puede enfocar él mira a Gai.

Él está delante de su cajón ahora, de rodillas, tomando pequeños pedazos de hojas y moviendo algunas cosas de un lado a otro en una lluvia de pelusas que se parece demasiado similar a una oscura lluvia.

La boca de Obito se abre, él gime y grita, pero el sonido de su voz no existe y solamente se queda estático mirando la espalda encorvada de Gai.

— ¿Dónde estás? — la voz de Gai es un susurro ronco, agrio y áspero, y sus manos gruesas terminan botando afuera el cajón.

La impresión de Obito se estanca en algún lugar de su liviano cuerpo y se mueve sobre el piso con los pies volátiles hasta detenerse a su lado.

A Obito le gustaría decir que se alegra de ver a Gai, que eran amigos cercanos y que está agradecido de que esté en su casa buscando _algo_ , pero Obito apenas sabe algo sobre Gai y no es capaz de engañarse con esa mentira.

— ¿A dónde has ido? — Gai habla nuevamente y su voz retumba sobre el cuerpo etéreo de Obito como una cuerda tensa a punto de estallar.

Sus pies se mueven de nuevo, un poco, y sus manos suben como un par de arañas sobre el mueble hasta detenerse en el siguiente cajón.

— ¿Qué quieres? — la voz de Obito dice, pero no existe, y luego sigue el camino de las manos de Gai cuando empiezan a revolver su cama en busca de un _no sé qué._

— ¿No está aquí? — el rostro de Gai queda cerca de Obito cuando se da una vuelta completa.

Sus ojos atraviesan su cuerpo, reflejan la ventana y el sol, y cuando su cuerpo se impulsa al frente sencillamente lo atraviesa y lo dispersa.

Le toma unos momentos volver a enfocarse y condensarse en su pequeña forma. Sus ojos barren el entorno y encuentra a Gai sobre su escritorio, mirando el panel con las fotografías de su equipo y las notas de algunos libros.

La mano dura y gruesa de Gai pasa los papeles y las fotografías como si nada. Mira, pero no se detiene demasiado a ver y Obito se junta a su hombro para lanzar un vistazo rápido a esas imágenes que ahora estaba imposibilitado de tocar.

— Si no lo encuentro… — el pequeño bloque de fotografías se estrella contra el mueble y los dedos de Gai se calcan como manchas dactilares sobre los bordes del papel.

Obito quiere suspirar y negar, pero simplemente abre la boca y toma un sorbo silencioso de nada. Se cruza de brazos y se aparta, quizá un poco confundido por la presencia de Gai, quien posiblemente solo se detendría ahí un rato y buscaría algo que Obito no entendía.

Quizá se trataba de un tonto reto con Kakashi, o quizá el propio Kakashi lo había mandado a buscar algo inexistente a su casa solo para mantenerlo lejos, para jugar, para alejarlo o asustarlo o alguna otra cosa que posiblemente no tenía ningún caso.

Los dedos de Gai se enganchan en la cortina y Obito casi espera que se vaya, pero Gai abre las cortinas lentamente, sobre las persianas, y luego él simplemente recorre el vidrio y se da la vuelta para contemplar la habitación iluminada.

El sol parece golpear su nuca como lo hizo entonces, cuando estaba vivo, y por unos instantes el cuerpo de Obito se diluye como una cascada bajo la brisa de su luz y su calor.

Es solo un parpadeo diminuto antes de volver a ser él mismo. Gai se ha dado la vuelta con él y mira por sobre las mismas esquinas llenas de polvo y tierra suelta, oscuras y húmedas, llenas de pequeños relámpagos de telarañas de seda.

— Tiene que estar _otro_ aquí — la voz de Gai se ha hecho contundente y fuerte, como si hubiera sido alimentado por la luz del sol.

Obito se une a él cuando se mueve hasta su ropero y mira una vez más por sobre su cuerpo el movimiento de sus manos revolviendo sus viejas cosas. Le duele el corazón al ver su ropa, al ver todo eso que ahora es inaccesible e inútil para él volviéndose una sábana de colores enrollándose en el espacio de su cajón.

— Si no lo encuentro… — Gai murmura otra vez, sorprendentemente blando y suave, y su tono es casi demasiado cercano al dolor — Si no está, Obito se sentirá muy triste.

Le cuesta un momento comprender lo que escuchó, o en realidad le cuesta aceptarlo. Obito parpadea y mira las manos de Gai, el borde grueso de sus vendas, las marcas ligeramente claras sobre la piel marrón y el toque ansioso de sus dedos.

Gai se pone rígido de un momento a otro, tenso y quieto, y Obito se pregunta qué ocurre, de qué se trata todo, qué hacía Gai en esa casa donde ya no quedaba nada más que un fantasma.

— ¡Está aquí! — la alegría de Gai suena a oídos de Obito como un terrón de azúcar derritiéndose y por unos momentos el sonido de su escarcha sustituye el ruido sordo y hueco de la tierra.

Ve a Gai inclinarse sobre la ropa, él se hace uno en su cajón y agita todas las cosas como el aire agitaba las campanas de las enredaderas. Se sentía como una brisa fresca.

Gai sale triunfante y sonriente del ropero, y en su mano Obito puede mirar la goma anaranjada de sus visores, un par gastado y viejo que Obito había arrojado algún día al fondo del cajón.

Obito mueve una vez más los labios y le pregunta a Gai para qué lo quiere, le pregunta qué pasa, qué sucede, qué hace ahí, a donde va.

Todo significa nada cuando estás muerto y no puede decirle nada a Gai, tampoco puede tocarlo y tampoco puede detener el temblor de sus manos.

Entusiasmado, Gai se mueve a la ventana y salta desde el balcón.

Obito lo mira marcharse, apresurado hacia algún lugar, y su ausencia de pronto parece demasiado en una casa que resultaba estar igual de muerta.

Regresa un poco sobre sus pasos, como si fuera a quedarse nuevamente hecho un pequeño puño de sombra gris en el rincón, pero entonces Obito salta y se da la vuelta.

Y quizá debería haberse quedado fuera.

[…]

Cuando alcanza a Gai, él ha llegado al cementerio.

No hay una ceremonia, como Obito había pensado, y cuando pasan por el arco de la entrada Obito se distrae en la nueva hilera de tumbas que parecen haber nacido a los costados del campo.

La guerra oficialmente había terminado.

Gai se mueve entre las tumbas, sondeando, y Obito todavía se pregunta a qué se refería con sus palabras, qué quiso decir con el hecho de afirmar que él se sentiría triste si no llevaba aquel par viejo de lentes con él.

El cenotafio se colorea delante en su tono azul claro y el brillante del sol parece ahuecar su pecho pero aquello no lo hace frenar.

Encuentra a Gai arrodillado delante del cenotafio unos momentos después. Caminos pequeños de flores se mueven desde adentro como serpientes dispersas y en el centro de aquella pequeña ofrenda estaba el nombre de Obito y una fotografía de su equipo.

Le duele profundamente la vista, el recordatorio tenebroso, y siente el temblor invisible de su corazón.

— Obito, lo traje para ti — el agarre de Gai parece débil sobre la tira de goma antes de dejarlo lentamente en el piso — Los usabas, ¿no? — sus palabras suenan ahogadas, entorpecidas, y luego sus manos parecen subir e intentar rezar.

Es casi una imagen divertida, irónica, y Obito piensa en el hecho de que en todo ese tiempo probablemente nadie más lo ha hecho. Nadie ha soltado una plegaria por él.

— No es tu culpa — el sonido de la voz de Gai es quebradizo y minúsculo, y Gai hace un puño alrededor de la correa de goma, con dolor — Pero necesito que me ayudes con esto.

La fotografía se tambalea con el aire, la figura de sus compañeros y su maestro sigue intacta, y todavía puede seguir el camino de la sonrisa de los demás. 

— Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a Kakashi, desde el lugar en donde estás — las palabras de Gai se enrollan como vendas blancas sobre su cabeza, en espiral.

El ruido de las piedras cayendo, el crujido de su cabeza, las manos de aquel hombre que lo sacó. Todo parece hacerse invisible y desvanecido ahora. Irreal.

Gai junta sus manos y pide una y otra vez su intervención como si el propio Obito fuera Dios o un Santo. Le dice que Kakashi está perdido, que está destruido ahora que todos se han ido y que parece seguir sufriendo por todos ellos.

Y Obito detrás de él no puede hacer nada. Solo es un mudo fantasma.

Gai roza al azar la piedra y gime, y alrededor de ese dolor punzante en sus dedos todavía parece ser el único ahí para acordarse de él, para buscar su ayuda, para ir a su tumba.

Gai llora y llora, y en un momento Obito deja de escucharlo llorar.

Eso lo hace pensar en su casa vacía, en el silencio y la oscuridad. No era diferente a estar bajo una roca, o en una bolsa para muertos. Todo estancado en un reducido espacio donde no podía encontrar la luz, donde no había más ruidos, ni rezos, ni calor, ni risas. Solamente quedaba la forma en la que es la muerte y la vida. La ausencia de sonido, el gris espantoso de las montañas congeladas, los nombres grabados en tinta negra, las paredes llenas de moho.

Y las palabras de Gai sonaron como la cortina moviéndose en su habitación, ese ruego para que viniera, se parecía a la forma en la que lo sacaron de la tierra.

Y Obito mira sobre su rezo y ve una posibilidad de escapar. Compañía. _Vida_. 

— Por favor — Gai gime y Obito se acerca lentamente a él. 

— Sí — dice, sin ser escuchado, y sonríe.

Y cuando su mano diáfana toca el hombro de Gai, puede sentir una fuerza y una luz, una alternativa a su soledad.

— Te ayudaré — y Obito mintió.

Y quizá era verdad cuando pensó que debió haberse quedado al margen.

Quizá Gai no se debió involucrar, jamás.

[…]

Las coincidencias quizá eran más que una eventualidad. A veces eran caminos cruzados, la mano blanca y transparente presionando el interruptor de la luz.

Del otro lado, quizá el único deseo era volver a ver ese parpadeo cálido, el sol a través de las piedras y las nubes, algo más caliente que el refrigerador para cadáveres, algo que tuviera más vida que los rostros de tus amigos mirándote en silencio desde el fondo del cementerio.

Obito era entonces como una polilla atraída a la luz. Los fantasmas sentían frío y soledad, y él se pegó por casualidad a su visitante, como una goma entre sus dedos, como una eventualidad.

El lugar se hizo oscuro y lentamente el día se apagó. Solo una vista a un pálido y triste horizonte detrás de las montañas se salpicó sobre las casas. Gai caminó a prisa sobre las calles vacías y el repiqueteo de sus pies sonó como el granizo contra el piso.

Un corazón latiendo. Algo entrañable y familiar.

Después, cuando Gai entra una vez más por la ventana a la habitación de Obito, las cortinas se cierran solas y una voz suave susurra sobre su cabeza. 

_Quédate un poco más._

Las luces se apagan cuando el seguro de la puerta se cierra bruscamente.

Y la casa, ahogada en gritos de terror, se sentía un poco mejor.

_Final – Esta casa está vacía_


	13. Tradiciones

Obito se mueve nervioso sobre la silla metálica que han dispuesto para él al centro de la sala. Sus piernas están apretadas debajo de la tela rígida de la ropa tradicional que lleva y recarga su nuca un momento contra el respaldo para estirarse.

Se levantó del piso hace un rato, el piso es rígido y frío, no le gusta, le hace pensar en los inviernos agotadores y la nieve, en la forma en la que solo desea quedarse acostado en su cama y no volver a salir jamás.

La silla es un poco menos fría pero no lo hace sentir exactamente tibio o cómodo, especialmente cuando está rodeado de tantas personas y cuando solo desea estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Apenas puede ver algo entre todas las personas y el incienso sofocante comienza a rasparle la garganta. Quiere abrir la ventana y respirar aire fresco, quiere quitarse ese estúpido atuendo y también quiere olvidarse de todo este asunto y volver a los entrenamientos con Minato y su equipo porque no quiere saber nada de esto.

Aun así, Obito se mantiene quieto en su lugar y aprieta sus manos sobre sus muslos, sujetando distraídamente el vuelo de su traje azul.

Era una vieja tradición de los clanes grandes y poderosos. La Tierra del Fuego se había formado por viejos y reacios ninjas apegados a ritos antiguos, y aunque con el tiempo habían cambiado y se habían adaptado a vivir en paz, todavía había cosas que prevalecían en las familias.

Él no estaba de acuerdo con eso, no se imaginaba quién podría estarlo, pero su abuela había torcido la boca y luego había señalado el pergamino viejo y empolvado que colgaba de la pared de la casa principal y Obito no pudo negarse.

En realidad no estaba seguro de lo que decía aquel pergamino, lo había visto cuando era niño, muchas veces, pero jamás comprendió nada porque estaba escrito con el mismo misterio que aquella piedra en la base secreta de los Uchiha (que solo la podían leer los ojos de mayor nivel).

De todos modos, a Obito le habían dicho lo que decía. Era una ley extraña y sucia, una vulgar y denigrante sucesión de poderes y ciclos de ambición y humillación.

El clan había esclavizado otros clanes por generaciones enteras. Los usaban como armas, como sirvientes, y cuando eran lo suficientemente débiles también los obligaban a tener a sus hijos, asegurando la prevalencia del sharingan sobre cualquier otra habilidad, y también asegurándose de que se mantuvieran fuertes al ser hijos de dos ninja.

Konoha había revocado su ley hace tiempo, la _prohibieron_ , era demasiado arcaica y demasiado cruel, así que aquel ritual extraño se reducía ahora a una ceremonia simbólica.

Obito había asistido a las ceremonias de algunos de sus primos cercanos y observó de cerca el pequeño ritual lleno de falsa cortesía y cargado de amenaza y presunción. Prácticamente habían llevado a rastras a miembros de clanes casi extintos o débiles y se les había asignado un “dueño” perteneciente al clan.

Los Uchiha eran personas fuertes y orgullosas, y aunque habían aceptado ceder a las leyes pacificas de Konoha, algunos miembros todavía ejercían totalmente aquel poder, siempre en secreto, y siempre por _miedo_.

Sus primos habían declinado de ese poder al principio y los dejaron partir luego de la ceremonia, pero Obito había visto más de una vez al ninja asignado a su primo mayor siendo utilizado como objetivo de sus prácticas, con los ojos bajos y llorosos mientras era golpeado por él.

Los Uchiha eran un clan que se apegaba a sus costumbres al igual que los Hyuga sin que nadie externo pudiera objetar. El Hokage les había dado esa libertad, el poder sobre otros pequeños clanes minúsculos que eran elegidos por el cabecilla de la policía de Konoha y por los funcionarios Uchihas con poder político en la aldea.

Obito intenta pensar en ese hecho, trata de imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo y diciendo todas esas cosas, pero es algo que le resulta imposible e inaceptable, es raro y extraño y lo único que desea es que esto se acabe para que se pueda ir.

Aun así, Obito tiembla nervioso al pensar en quién puede ser el que su clan ha elegido para él. Espera que sea alguien de un clan tan pequeño que no levante un escándalo, y también espera que no se alguien que conozca para que no tengan que volver a verse nunca más.

Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abre y Obito escucha _esa_ voz, toda su esperanza de mantener ese asunto lo más secreto posible se viene abajo. 

Es inevitable no torcerse ante los gritos, y también es inevitable no sentir un enorme golpe de vergüenza ante las múltiples protestas exageradas y terriblemente _altas_ que de pronto golpean la habitación.

Gai es sin duda un chico escandaloso y energético, ha demostrado ser una molestia desde que Obito lo conoce y cuando lo mira de pie a mitad de la sala lo único que Obito quiere es que se vaya.

Él lleva puesto un traje tradicional también, uno viejo, sucio y zurcido, arrugado con la forma de sus puños y desabrochado por el centro como una prueba de la lucha por la que pasó.

Los ojos de Gai lo miran unos momentos, solo unos segundos planos y vacíos, como si Obito realmente no estuviera ahí antes de que Gai aparte el rostro a un lado, sobre uno de los adultos.

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? — es claro que Gai no tiene miedo (lo cual en realidad es mala idea) y junta sus puños delante de su rostro.

Es su tío el que se acerca a Gai y lo toma del cabello bruscamente para susurrarle cosas. Gai se mueve entre sus dedos, lo patea, intenta arañar sus manos pero sus intentos solo parecen lastimarlo a él mismo y fracasa en cada ocasión.

Finalmente su tío lo suelta y lo arroja de rodillas frente a Obito.

— Es todo tuyo, sobrino — las palabras se arrastran en sus oídos y Obito siente ganas de llorar.

Era cierto que él y Gai no eran amigos (y en realidad Obito siempre había pensado que Gai era una molestia y era un bicho raro), pero verlo frente de él de esa manera, humillado y herido, lo hizo sentir rabia y descontento, incluso lástima, como si Gai fuera una especie de perro que ha sido golpeado tantas veces que te sientes incapaz de herirlo más.

Los ojos de Gai se mantienen pegados al suelo y sus manos arman pequeños puños. La amabilidad no está disponible en ese momento, ni los rangos, mucho menos los sueños o el orgullo personal.

El clan Maito estaría extinto de no ser por Gai y las únicas cosas que se había oído de ellos es que siempre habían sido considerados como un grupo de fracasados. Aun así, la decisión no tiene nada que ver con Gai, ni con su esfuerzo, ni con la manera en la que ha mejorado útilmente en sus entrenamientos.

El acuerdo había surgido antes, con la familia, como un acuerdo que venía implícito al juntarse a Konoha como un clan aliado para servir a la nación. Sin duda alguna el padre de Gai debió haber sido advertido un día, y por la forma en la que Gai se quedó arrodillado estaba seguro de que también debió haber sido informado al respecto de todo esto.

— Él será tu amo desde este momento— la voz de su tío fue áspera y desagradable, profunda, como si estuviera detrás de una bola de humo.

Hay un sonido ácido y gutural que sale de Gai ante esas palabras. No es una afirmación ni un acuerdo, pero tampoco es una negación.

Un gesto de descontento se asoma de la cara de su tío ante ese ruido antes de volver los ojos a Obito — A partir de ahora, él te pertenece.

El horror implícito en esa declaración le congela los huesos y siente nauseas, pero no puede negarse y simplemente le ofrece un asentimiento esperando que todo pueda terminar.

Gai levanta un poco la cabeza, parece un animal raro tendido a cuatro patas sobre el piso y lo poco que puede ver de su gesto no es más que odio y violento horror. Él ha visto el temperamento de Gai, esa forma incontrolable de ser, un fanático a los desafíos y un impulsivo que podría golpearse con cualquiera sin ninguna razón.

Obito no está seguro de lo que pueda pasar, pero reza porque Gai no diga algo más terrible que empeore las cosas, por su propio bien.

— Sí, lo acepto — suelta sus palabras apresuradamente y luego se mueve en su silla como si tuviera la intención de salir corriendo y llevarse a Gai.

Gai se endereza un poco más y se sienta sobre el piso, todavía de rodillas. Él tiene que decir las líneas correspondientes, un acuerdo “libre” de compromiso que los uniría como amo y sirviente, pero Obito en realidad solo seguía esperando escapar.

— ¡Pues yo no acepto nada! — Gai ignora la mirada de advertencia de Obito y levanta la cabeza parar mirar a su tío. Él está tomando esta situación como un reto, seguramente.

Obito no sabe qué pensar cuando lo mira. Ha escuchado toda clase de cosas sobre lo que les pasa a las personas que se niegan, a esos pobres que intentan pelear contra el clan y su posición sobre él. Las desapariciones de miembros aleatorios de los clanes débiles decía demasiado sobre los Uchiha.

Los rumores se habían dispersado rápidamente, las cosas terribles que ellos hacían y la idea clara de que, no importaba qué pasara, no te podías negar.

Pero Obito se recuerda a sí mismo qué se trata de Gai, apenas un niño, necio, extraño y _raro_ , sí, pero era uno de sus compañeros de clase y un ninja horado, al final.

Gai sonríe algo cretino y se pone de pie, desafiante y aparentemente entusiasmado con la idea de haber llamado la atención de los miembros.

Esa confianza parece enceguecerlo, y Obito casi quiere quedarse al margen de la situación. Pero la realidad es más profunda que eso, no es tan simple, no puede quedarse ahí y simplemente observar.

Su tío se mueve hacia adelante con las palabras de Gai, lleva ropa tradicional y las correas múltiples de su traje cuelgan a los lados en lienzos que cubren su cinturón, pero incluso entonces Obito distingue la empuñadura de un arma detrás de una de sus capas, brillante, _amenazante_.

— ¡No lo toques! — su grito suena más alto de lo que pensaba y en un momento se da cuenta de que ha saltado hasta ponerse delante de Gai.

Obito no puede decir que es valiente, ni siquiera es fuerte, pero está seguro de que prefiere recibir una paliza de su tío a tener que ver morir en su sala a Gai.

Apenas tiene el valor de mantenerse de pie frente a su tío y por unos momentos casi espera a que Gai salte de nuevo y diga algo que empeore la situación, así que está un poco sorprendido cuando siente a Gai pegarse a él, apretándose y aferrando sus manos en sus mangas como un pequeño e indefenso niño.

— Es mío ahora, ¿no? — Obito dice con la voz temblorosa, pero aun así se presiona contra Gai — ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ya?

Hay un dejo de duda en el rostro de su tío antes de que pueda asentir y retroceder.

Las voces se elevan a su alrededor cuando su tío se da la vuelta, un bullicio de habladurías absurdas y la crítica recurrente de su familia estricta y completamente loca.

Obito reconoce la voz de su abuela, pero decide ignorarla, girándose a Gai.

— Escucha — Obito baja la voz, tomando a Gai por los brazos — Solo deja que digan lo que quieran. No importa lo que pase, nada de lo que digan va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a protegerte.

Gai se encoge ante sus palabras y sus cejas se fruncen al centro de una manera que le hace pensar a Obito que va a ponerse a llorar. Él se inclina hacia Obito, asustado, y sus dedos parecer hurgar entre los pliegues de su ropa hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Alguna vez te lo dijeron? — las manos de Obito suben, acunan sus hombros y por primera vez desde que conoce a Gai le parece que luce como un verdadero niño.

Gai asiente lentamente, levanta la mano y señala su propia mano como si hubiera algo ahí. — Mi padre me dijo que vendrían, pero…

Los ojos de Gai se cierran y mueve la cabeza, como pensando en algo que él desconoce, meditándolo en muda reflexión.

Obito por primera vez nota que no lleva las vendas (ni el traje ridículamente verde), por lo que puede observar sus heridas frescas en sus nudillos, líneas de sangre de esfuerzo, de horas de dedicación. Él no merece esto.

— Si no aceptas… — se aclara la garganta y traga, no puede decirlo en voz alta y no quiere asustar a Gai, pero espera que él pueda entender algo de eso — No quisiera tener que verte…

Las manos de Gai se hunden en sus brazos y de pronto una pequeña chispa de motivación y valor salta de su rostro antes de volver a la quieta molestia.

— Sí, acepto — la voz de Gai suena alta, lo suficientemente alta al menos para que escuchen los demás.

Su tío se acerca y el borde brillante de su espada se esconde ahora entre su ropa—. Bien, entonces continuemos.

Gai asiente brevemente y se mueve un poco, pero en sus ojos todavía puede ver el odio, brillando, parpadeando, una nube entera de desacuerdo y rencor.

Obito no suelta la mano de Gai cuando su tío se acerca. Él quiere pensar que es lo correcto, que lo está ayudando a que sea más fácil, que después de ese día todo volverá a la normalidad y ambos lo olvidarán.

Sin embargo, una sensación hirviente se asienta en su pecho cuando mueven la cadena sobre la piel de Gai y lo marcan.

Es una quemadura sobre su muñeca izquierda, un par de símbolos con el nombre de Obito, indicándolo como su propiedad.

Y quizá los Uchiha estaban locos, quizá realmente eran un clan maldito lleno de sucios demonios, y tal vez Obito lo era también.

Someter a Gai a esa humillación significaba que estaba igualmente sometido. Eso podría cambiar las cosas entre los dos. Eso podría cambiar a Gai, y a sí mismo.

Esa conexión le pareció de pronto un misterio, una oportunidad, o un total y perpetuo desacuerdo. Él espera que no lo sea. No quiere tener que lidiar con Gai, no quiere tener que herirlo, ni tampoco pretende realmente herirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Gai lo mira por un momento, Obito piensa que hay más cosas debajo de la máscara de tristeza y debajo de la máscara terrible de entusiasmo juvenil y antinatural.

Y Obito piensa que, probablemente, podría descubrirlo algún día… _quizá_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es todo lo que hay, tengo borradores, especialmente el de Gai entrando a Aakatsuki, pero si algun día vuelvo a esta shipp será algo a parte, supongo xd


End file.
